Remember Who?
by KaterinaBlaze
Summary: When Dimitri takes Tasha's offer rose can't handle the heartbreak and turns to Adrian for help making him erase any memories of Dimitri from her mind. But what happens when Dimitri comes back for a wedding to find that Rose has no idea who he is?
1. No More Pain

**A/N: This would be my first fanfic so be nice(: constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews are loved, and flames will get your ass kicked by Rose. (Permission from Richelle Mead has already been requested.) Also just like every other fanfic writer we are here because we absolutely love the book that we are writing about and we don't want it to end with book six so if you do not like a person's fanfic or you think it stupid or lame stop reading it, no need to comment and state your opinion. Ohhkay sorry one of my favorite authors on here got ragged on so bad and it pissed me off! But I know none of you would do that (: anyways on with the story that I know ya'll are all dying to read! (Also intimate scene with rose and Dimitri did happen.)**

**Disclaimer: Me: Dear Santa, can I have ownership to the VA series? **

** Santa: No **

**Me: Damn**

**Chapter 1: no more pain**

It was around lunch time when I heard someone outside my door. I didn't bother going to see who it was or what they were doing, I just sat on my bed and waited for them to leave. After a few minutes I heard someone sigh and hurry down the steps. I got up and opened the door to see two chicken sandwiches with some Fiji water and a dozen donuts with a single red Rose. No doubt the rose and donuts were from Adrian, and the more reasonable lunch was from Lissa, I took the tray and set in on my bed and started in on the donuts. With nothing to keep my mind from wandering as usual it went back to that horrid day.

_I stopped hitting the bag and turned around, hoping it was just a misunderstanding and I just didn't hear him right. _

"_What did you say?" I spoke slowly as if to counteract the fast beating in my heart. He looked at me, his guardian mask put into place. _

"_I said I'm leaving Rose, I've decided to take up Tasha's offer." His words cut through me like ice, how could he do this to me? How could he do this to us? Was it all a lie, every kiss every touch was it just to fill his time until someone better came along, someone he could actually be with? _

"_Rose?" he gently touched my arm and brought me out of my shock. _

"_Don't touch me!' I hissed at him. "Don't you dare touch me!" _

_If he wasn't so much of a god in fighting I would've kicked his ass right there but I was still too much in shock to do anything but look at him. _

"_Roza, please understand- " That did it. _

"_Oh I understand perfectly your leaving me for that scar-faced whore!" His mask melted away and a look of rage took its place. _

"_Do NOT call her that, you can be pissed at me all you want but you will NOT take it out on Tasha!" _

_With that he walked out of the gym and the last thing I heard was him muttering something in Russian before he slammed the door shut. I stood there in that same spot for hours and when my feet could no longer hold me I crumpled to the floor. I began to cry hysterically as my heart continued to break. I knew that I would never be the same after this day. _

_When dinnertime had come around lissa and Adrian came looking for me and were scared shitless to find me curled in a ball crying. No one had ever seen me so broken like this and right then I didn't care. Adrian picked me up and carried me to my room, I buried my head into his shoulder and continued to cry, lissa became frantic asking me all sorts of questions but Adrian silenced her with a look. Once in my room I was set down on my bed and with only a few protests from lissa was actually left alone. When I heard the door shut I turned over and tried to get some sleep I was actually quite tired from all the crying and surprisingly in no time I found myself drifting to sleep. _

_At first my dream was of nothing in particular but soon I felt myself being pulled into another dream and prepared myself to be bombarded with questions. Adrian might have gotten Lissa off my back but that didn't mean _he_ wasn't going to want answers. I looked around and saw myself in what looked like a tree fort on steroids and wondered how could a little kid want something this big in a tree, but it was Adrian we were talking about. _

_The walls were made of wood and there were odd shaped windows but the room was huge; little toys were all on the floor and pictures of superheroes laced the walls, I looked over to see Adrian and Lissa sitting across from me. Lissa's concern was written all over her face and it killed me to make her have to worry about me I was supposed to protect her._

_And then it dawned on me, "Why are you here Lissa?" she looked at me with a hurt expression but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a defiant one. _

"_I want answers too Rose."I knew there was no way out of this they were going to find out eventually so I took a deep breath and started from the beginning, most of the time Lissa looked hurt because she was just now hearing about it but I didn't stop until the end and by then I was back in tears and so was Lissa, as for Adrian he looked as if he was going to track Dimitri down and kill him, himself. _

"_Don't worry about it Rose soon you'll forget all about him and when he comes back he will realize what he missed." I smiled at Adrian's attempt to make me feel better but I didn't think I would ever forget about the love of my life. _

I stopped mid donut, could it really be that simple? Remembering back to what Adrian said, I began to count the weeks since he left. Six weeks that was it, he has only been gone for six weeks and it already felt like an eternity. I recently read online that it took about ten months or longer to get over heartbreak –I know, how lame right looking that crap on the internet but I was depressed okay, – There was no way in hell that I was going to wait that long now that I might not even have to but did I really want this? The answer was as simple as it could get. Yes, I did.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some decent clothes it had been a while since I had been in public, as Alberta was giving me my school work and I woke up every night to go train to avoid seeing anyone –hey I might definitely be having some issues right now but I'll be damned if I was going to let myself get behind in training and let some sorry son of a flicker be Lissa's guardian– but hopefully that was going to change soon. I got dressed and ran out the door, I sprinted past a group of novices that looked at me with shocked expressions no one besides Alberta, Lissa and Adrian knew what was going on -I'm pretty sure Christian and Eddie did too- everyone else thought I was either pregnant or had flesh eating disease. I had to laugh at how ridiculous the rumors were and was a little satisfied to let them see me without a belly and my skin intact. I kept running until I reached his door, through the bond I knew Lissa was still with him so I picked up the pace I wanted them both there when I gave my request.

I knocked on the door –more like pounded– until Adrian opened up.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked concern in his eyes.

I let out a harsh laugh, "For the first time over a month something is right."

I pushed myself inside and saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Alberta sitting in Adrian's living room. Weird, I thought for sure it was only Adrian and Lissa here; I guess I wasn't paying as much attention to the bond as I had thought.

"What is everyone doing here?"

I glanced around the room to notice that everyone had either found something very interesting in the floor or the ceiling; I still had no clue what was going on, only when I felt a rush of guilt and a single thought that got free of Lissa's block did I truly knew what was going on and I was furious.

"You guys are planning an intervention?"

Alberta looked up and gave me a sad smile. My anger dissipated I didn't know until now how my absence had messed everyone up even Christian who acted as if I was a thorn in his side looked upset by my lack of appearance.

"We just want you to be happy again Rose." Adrian spoke from behind me.

Lissa stood up and took my hand in hers, "I hate seeing you like this, we all do." She gestured everyone in the room.

"Yeah, Rose novice classes are really boring without you in them even Stan seems to miss you." I had to laugh at that, Stan was probably having a field day with me out of the picture. Only Eddie would think to say something like that probably trying to cheer me up.

Lissa gave Christian a sharp look and he was talking before he knew what he was going to say. That boy was so whipped.

"Uh, yeah I miss having someone to fight with."

"Christian, in order for there to be a fight it would actually have to involve me trying to beat you." I smirked and he glared at me.

Satisfied I looked to Adrian and Lissa. "Okay I get the whole we want you back Rose, but I'd like to know how exactly you were going to do it."

Everyone looked to Alberta and she gave me a sheepish smile. "Well I was going to start looking into getting a new mentor for you today and… well Lissa was going to help me pick him out."

Everyone looked at me for a reaction but I didn't really have one I pulled my guardian mask up when she started talking and I was glad that I did. I didn't want a new mentor I wanted Dimitri. I couldn't believe that they were trying to set me up with a new mentor, one I haven't even met yet just so I could get over Dimitri but that was where they're plan was flawed I wasn't going to get over Dimitri anytime soon I didn't even think I would ever, which brought me back to my original plan.

"You think it's that easy? Like it's a sure thing that I will fall for whomever you all decide to replace D-Dimitri?" My voice cracked as I said his name but no one acted like they noticed and I continued, "I don't want a guy for a mentor actually since we're speaking of new mentors I'd like you to be my mentor Alberta."

Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions and Alberta spoke quickly, "you don't want me as a mentor, Rose I'm not as _qualified_ as Dimitri was to be your mentor."

I gave her a confused look, "How are you not?"

"What she means is that she doesn't have the patience to deal with your stubbornness, tardiness, and all around hotheaded temper." Christian spoke with a smirk plastered on his face.

I decided I would mess with him a little bit and just see how much my absence did affect him. I forced tears to come out of my eyes –which wasn't that hard since I'd been shedding a lot lately– and I looked to the ground. "I u-under-s-stand, never mind t-then."

I turned to leave and before I could even make a full turn I was Christian's arms –weird– and he was apologizing like crazy. Hmm I guess I found my answer, no matter how much we fought Christian and I were very similar and even though on a regular day I'd never admit it. Through Lissa he became a good friend of mine and if something was ever to happen I'd die for him as much as I would for Lissa. I was about to tell him I was kidding when he started talking about Dimitri.

"–I know he hurt you but were going to fix this, Rose and I don't care how we do it. If it means that we can go back to the way everything used to be then I'll gladly jump on a bus and attempt to kick his ass and yes I say attempt because I know I'll be needing Lissa's healing once I come back."

I took this as my opportunity to ask what I had been meaning to ask them, "Ya'll would do anything to help me?"

I knew this was a set up and it probably wouldn't work but I had to try everything. It would be a long shot for this to work but I needed my friends on board.

"Yes of course we would, you know that Rose." Lissa speaking for everyone, I saw as everyone nodded their head and I scraped up what little courage I had left to ask them.

"Alright then, Adrian, I want you to erase Dimitri from my memory." Everyone took at collective gasp at once. Really, no one saw that coming?

"I can't do that Rose, and I know you don't really want that either. We'll find some other way to fix this I promise." He said trying to reassure me but that wasn't the answer I was looking for if didn't have Dimitri –and I didn't. I didn't want to remember him at all.

"I'm serious Adrian; I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I can't sleep, eat or shower without feeling this hole that he ripped into my heart. Everything is a constant reminder of him and it kills me and the worst part is every day when I wake up I have to remember that he didn't choose me. I hate feeling this fragile I should be worrying about training or stupid gossip. Not trying to put back the pieces of my broken heart, please Adrian I need you to do this!"

"What happens when you try to remember who mentored you and you come at a blank? You'll get suspicious and then end up finding out that we tampered with your mind, you'll kill us." Eddie spoke calm and rationally. It was true I hadn't thought of that but an earlier conversation came to mind and I spoke without hesitation.

"Say that Alberta mentored me but she can no longer do it due to a busy schedule so find me another one and Lissa, you can help look if you want to."

"I still don't think we should do this." Lissa stated, "Doesn't it say that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"

" Yes, but it also say's 'the pain of having a broken heart is not so much as to kill you, yet not so little as to let you live.'" Adrian declared looking a little loony if I wasn't so determined to get Dimitri off my mind for good I might have said something but i felt as if I was about to get my way so I didn't stray off the subject.

"So Adrian will you do it… for me?" I added that last part in hoping he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Of course little dhampir anything for you." He took my chin in his hands and he looked deep into my eyes.

"You will no longer remember Dimitri Belikov as your mentor, he never went to retrieve you and Lissa and you two never fell in love. When you hear someone speak of him you will only think of the great stories of him killing Strigoi and if you do see him again you will treat him like a stranger. When you came back to St. Vladimir's you were mentored by Alberta but now you are going to get a new mentor because of Alberta's crazy schedule."

Lissa looked me and began compulsion too. "Also when you return to school it was because you just got over a horrible cold. When someone asks you were you have been that is what you'll say."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times, where was I? I looked around the room; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Alberta, and Adrian were staring at me nervously.

"What am I doing here and why are all of you staring at me like that?" They gave one another anxious glances, and it was a few minutes before Alberta spoke up.

"We are all here to watch a movie." She said, and the others nodded hastily in agreement, why were they acting so weird?

"Okay, well not to be rude but Alberta, I see you enough before and after classes why are you here?"

Alberta laughed and everyone in the room seemed to relax a little. "You're the one who invited me Rose."

Hmm that's odd I don't remember inviting her. "It must be this bloody cold, I'm glad it's almost over." With that everyone laughed, and I sat down next to Adrian.

He pulled me into his side and wrapped an arm around me. "I'm glad your back little Dhampir."

I knew what he meant, I don't know why but it felt like forever since I'd been with my friends. But whatever the reason I was glad I was back. No cold could hold Rose Hathaway down for long.

**A/N: Sorry guys but I had to stop it there. But don't worry I'll update in a few days. Anyways what did ya'll think did I catch your interest or was it just blah… I've never let anyone read my stories so this is kind a new for me. Also I know my grammar is atrocious and that is why I am hoping someone would team up with me and be my beta! Whoever is up for the challenge just let me know. **

**List of demands: I'm holding chapter 2 hostage until 15 reviews are received into my virtual hands. Mwahahahaha! Make it 20 and the hostage might make it to you unharmed. (Hahaha okay so I'm a review hog kill me) though this is only my first fanfic I've read them for a year now and I can't wait to see what all ya'll have to say(;**

**Ta-ta for now**

–**HollyJay–**


	2. Welcome back

**Author's note: OHHMYYGOODDNEESSS, I had no idea you all would review so fast and so much! Ya'll are so amazing, what a wonderful feeling it is to receive a review, I couldn't stop smiling they were all great I loved every one of them. **

**Thanks to:**

**Dimka's froggie- for making me laugh with your 'one word per review' threats. && being my FIRST review, I freaking love YOUUUUUU! **

**Ruthless527- for reminding me that this story is indeed mine, and to not worry so much about everyone's reviews. YOUR AWESOME (: **

**Hatake Kai- for taking notice in my errors and correcting me, It seriously means a lot (:**

**Abbey232- for making me go "awhhh(:" when you said you cried. That literally made my day.**

**[I figured I could write ya'll back but it's much more satisfying I think when you're actually mentioned in the author's note.] **

**AND TO EVERYONE I DIDN'T MENTION THANKS FOR YALL'S REVIEWS AND SUPPORT I LOVE YA'LL!**

**Any ways here it is the next chapter enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Me –Santa please give me VA series.**

** Santa –No **

** Me –fine ): NO COOKIES FOR YOU THEN!**

** Santa –that's okay I'm actually full when I get to your house. **

** Me –damn it!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome back**

Beeeeep-Beeeeeep-beeeeeep, beee- I yanked my alarm clock out of the wall and snuggled into the covers. It had only been a week since recovering from my odd case of the cold, and people were just now comfortable with sitting next to me in class –they all thought they would die by touching me- I didn't really mind though because none of my real friends treated me any differently, they thought that it was unfortunate for me to have to go through that since it was such a rare case to get sick like that in my world.

Teachers said I'd been gone for nearly two months I don't exactly remember everything in those two months a side effect of the cold, but I managed to stay in shape and keep up with my work. Either that or Lissa did it for me which I didn't doubt.

I looked at my phone and checked the time, nearly seven in the morning; I was able to sleep in late today because I was supposed to be meeting my new mentor. Alberta had been my mentor since arriving back at the academy and though she was a great instructor she wasn't exactly a challenge for me. Her schedule was starting to be a little finicky so she decided to call in some badass guardian to pick up where she left off.

I was a bit excited hoping that maybe if I trained hard enough I could eventually surpass this new badass mentor. I knew I shouldn't have been bragging and I wouldn't have to anyone other than myself, but I was kind of a badass. Everyone knew it, though most hated me for it, I reached the top of my class in the short time I'd been back then all the novices training all four years.

I got up and jumped into the shower all the knots in my back from yesterday's fighting slowly released and I felt completely relaxed. I let the water soak into my skin for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off. I dressed casual with my black skinny jeans and red Henley shirt, no under shirt was required –Hey I'm Rose Hathaway breaking dress code was my way of life- and black flats. With a dab of make up- and a swift brush through my hair I was on my way. Of course I was late, but everyone was pretty used to it by now.

I stepped into Alberta's office and looked around. Alberta was quietly going through some files and didn't acknowledge my entrance.

"So… where is he?" I asked.

Alberta looked at me from her papers and smiled, "Guardian Williams be here in a few minutes, you're early." Rose Hathaway early I don't think so.

"No I'm not," I countered. "You said to be here by 7:30, it's almost 8:05."

Alberta smiled innocently, "No dear you misunderstood me I said the meeting started at 8:00." I frowned at that, so she lied about the time to get me here early, well played Alberta.

I was just about to walk out when someone opened the door. I turned to see a tall, tanned muscular guy walk into the room. He was wearing a grey thermal shirt with dark-washed jeans. His shirt was fitting enough to show off the muscles that seemed to ripple all over.

To say he was sexy was an understatement he looked like a god. Wait- god that triggered something from my memory but I couldn't put my finger on it. Didn't I used to call somebody that? As hard as I tried to remember I just couldn't. I sighed, Oh well, whatever it was it must not have been that important if I couldn't remember it.

I continued to stare at him –or rather check him out- his brown hair was styled into a fro hawk, not an ideal hairstyle that I preferred yet on him it just added to the sex appeal. His eyes were hard to explain because they were the same color as his shirt, grey, yet they held a silvery glow to them like they could bore into my very soul and see my darkest secrets; I had never seen anything like them before in my entire life. I had to close my mouth to keep from drooling over him.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a little dispute with my alarm clock this morning." He chuckled with a country accent I had not seen coming, though the accent seemed to add to his charm. Heck he could've done anything and it would have added to his charm that was just the kind of person he looked to be. I was seriously considering marrying him when I he turned to me and spoke.

"I'm glad your punctual one of my biggest pet peeves is people who don't care about timing." You have got to be kidding me… I leaned into Alberta and she gave me a nervous smile.

"Is he serious?" I asked her. So much for a future together I thought jokingly to myself. I knew it would be a long shot for this new mentor thing to work seeing as I was so stubborn and reckless –as Alberta put it- but I was hoping for a little more time with this hottie.

When she didn't answer I sighed, "Well then you might not want to unpack your things just yet. I was tricked into getting here early and I don't plan on making a habit of it."

To my surprise he laughed, it was a good strong laugh that only real men could do and still look hot. "I know I've already had the opportunity to read through your files. I was just messing with you."

"Oh." Was all I said, the smile that played on his lips slowly turned down.

"Rose, this is Jake Williams and he will be your mentor for the remainder of your time here at St. Vladimir's. I expect that you give Guardian Williams the same determination that you gave Dim -ME," Alberta stopped briefly and glanced anxiously at me but I didn't understand what she was doing.

"What?" I said confusion all over my face.

"Nothing," she spoke quickly. "Show Guardian Williams down to the gym please so you two can acquaint yourselves I'll excuse you from your morning classes." With that Alberta abruptly stopped and looked down at her papers obviously trying to convey to us that it was time to go.

Walking down to the gym I filled Jake –guardian Williams- in with what techniques Alberta had been teaching me. He was silent the whole way until we reached the gym. I tried opening the double doors but was blocked by his strong hands.

I turned and started to grace him with my sarcasm when he cut me off. "I want you to run a couple of laps around the track before we face off." My jaw dropped, was he seriously going to make me run? I don't think so; I hated to run it was so boring especially running in circles which was all a track was.

"I don't think that's what Alberta meant when she said getting acquainted, and I don't have my work out clothes." I gave him a smile and shrugged my shoulders innocently. It was a lie I did have an extra pair I just didn't want to run, fighting was perfectly fine with me bring it on. But running, it had to be the most boring thing you could do.

"That's exactly what she meant and you know that too, but-" he took a step closer to me and we were almost touching his scent flooded my nose and I couldn't help but sigh with pleasure he smelled so good. I quickly slipped on my guardian mask before he continued.

"-If you want to get acquainted in some other ways I would happily oblige." He smiled seductively at me. Was he hitting on me? Wasn't that like a big no-no between teachers and students? It was weird yet it felt familiar like I was used to getting hit on by my instructors, he wasn't that much older maybe twenty-two at the most still it was odd.

I brushed off my sense of déjà-vu and gave him my best man eating smile. "You wish."

I pushed through him and opened the door. If I was going to be running I was going to change. Once in the dressing rooms I pulled a spare change of workout clothes from my locker, and started to get dressed. I walked out wearing black oversized sweat pants that I'd cut at the knees, and a white t-shirt. I began to jog around the track, Jake was nowhere in sight but I knew he was watching me. I had no clue how many laps I was supposed to do so I just picked a nice pace and stayed with it.

I was surprised when I didn't tire out as fast as I thought I would have. I never ran with Alberta and but yet here I was on my fifth lap and I felt as if I had just started. Whatever the case I was grateful that I was in fact not tired.

I thought back to when Jake was flirting with me, even though I kind of flirted back, something about it just felt wrong but oddly it wasn't about the teacher/student issue. Something else was eating at me telling me I shouldn't mess with this guy in any way besides training. Like my heart was on reserve for someone else, but who could have held my heart if I'd never met him. And surely if I had met him and he made that much of an impact on my life I would have remembered him. So why was I feeling guilty?

I stopped myself from continuing that stream of thoughts. Where was all this coming from? I made a mental note to go check myself into the infirmary later; I might be getting another damn cold.

"That's enough Rose I just wanted to get you warmed up not wear you out." I jumped from the sudden surprise I had not seen him come onto the track. Wow Rose how are you supposed to protect Lissa from Strigoi if you can't even tell when a Dhampir is sneaking up on you. I chastised myself and Jake burst out laughing.

"What?" I frowned at him.

"You should see your face right now it's so funny!" This made me frown even more and kind of pissed me off.

"Well I be nice and make yours look funny too so we can both laugh."

He smirked at me, "you can try all you want honey but you ain't getting close to this piece of art." His accent became thicker with his cockiness.

"Oh we'll see about that." And that's when I lunged at him.

Normally we would have gone into the gym but you didn't get to choose where you got to fight a Strigoi so I figured why not out here. As soon as I tried to punch his pretty little face I was blocked and he came back with a punch of his own actually landing it in my stomach I could already feel it bruising but I wasn't going to show him how much it hurt. I went at him with a series of punches and kicks but he seemed to know every move, he must have looked extensively into my file to know this much about me.

I was losing this fight fast so I decided to switch up my moves a bit and see how that worked out for me. I faked a punch left and when he went to block it I quickly brought my leg up and kicked him in the kidney, the kick knocked him to the ground but he got up quickly and got into a defense stance, and I got into mine. We mirrored each other's moves for a bit punching and blocking sometimes he'd get some in and sometimes I would land a few. I was beginning to tire out and I knew that if I was going to win this I needed to do it now. This time when I went for the kick I stopped halfway through and punched him square in the eye. It was a difficult move but I managed to pull it off. The hit was forceful enough to knock him back a few steps and I took the advantage to kick his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud and I ran to pin him down.

"Impressive, I thought those stories were just rumors, but no your just the hardcore badass that everyone says you are." He looked up at me with twinkling eyes and I had to laugh.

"What?" He wondered.

"Your face is going to look so funny tomorrow." His smile vanished and he put his hand to eye, it was already a purplish color and no doubt would look worse tomorrow.

I smiled in satisfaction and got off of him. "I'd suggest a frozen bag of peas." I laughed walking away to the dressing room.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful I still got kicked out of Stan's class, ate lunch with my friends and kicked butt in fighting classes. I hated admitting it but when I finally got back to my room for bed I was extremely tired. I pulled some boy shorts and a tank top out of my drawer and got dressed for bed.

It wasn't long after I drifted asleep that I found myself in a dream.

_I stood along the fence watching myself –a different me– run around the track, I wasn't holding up as well as I had earlier during my training with Jake, I was sweating from head to toe and I looked as if I was about to crash._

"_Only a few more laps, Roza." _

_The real me turned around to see who it was but no one was there. Only me and my other sweaty self smiling dreamily in the direction the Russian voice had come from. _

_Why was my sweaty self smiling like a smitten girl crushing on the latest boy band? More importantly who was that and why did he call me Roza, it sounded so familiar. But why was that? I was sure I had never heard anyone call me that before, maybe I had, had a dream like this before and I was remembering it. That seemed the most likely answer._

I thought about that some more until I felt the sudden pull of a dream forming around me again. This time I knew I had company.

"Hello little Dhampir, I haven't seen that much of you today, how are you?"

Adrian had picked one of his family's beach houses for the dream but this time we were on the porch looking over the whole ocean. It was one of my favorite places he took me because when the sun's reflection hit the water it made the most beautiful scene. It wasn't too often when I got to spend time in the sun and when I did I preferred it to be like this.

I was dressed in a soft blue sun dress and he was wearing a white button up shirt with black slacks; neither one of us wore shoes. I couldn't help but notice that Adrian looked good in this particular outfit, I mean _really_ good. He wore no under shirt and he kept the first couple buttons undone, his skin looked silky smooth under the pearl white shirt. He managed to keep his body in shape too, his biceps were hard as rocks and though he might not be able to face off with any Strigoi or Dhampir, I'd bet he could hold his own with any other moroi.

His hair was styled in his signature messy look that seemed to get sexier every time I saw him. I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and couldn't help but feel a little giddy. Everything about him was justso perfect, I couldn't particularly remember why we had never gotten together, but I was starting t-

"Rose?" Adrian said, cutting off my train of thought, and I was glad he had. I couldn't think of him like that we were good friends but that was it. If we took a chance, I knew it would end badly. My gut was sure of it.

I thought back to what had happened today and sighed inwardly, "I'm fine I was just really tired after training and stuff today. I met my new mentor today, he's alright I guess." I smiled sadly, I didn't know why but for some reason that dream had messed me up.

Adrian had caught on to my sadness and pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong, little Dhampir?"

"Nothing really," I said honestly. "I just had a strange dream and for some reason it's messing with my emotions."

Adrian looked at me and smiled, "Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about this little dream of yours."

He led me to the shore of the beach and from there I began telling him all about my dream. As I continued to tell the story Adrian became tense he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and began to smoke I didn't understand his reaction and when I stopped to ask him if he was okay he just shook his head and encouraged me to continue. When I was done Adrian gave me a hard look.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked wondering why he looked so pissed.

"NO," Adrian said trying to calm down he took a deep breath. "No, you never did anything wrong, you just reminded me of an old acquaintance that did something horrible to a friend of mine and it upset me. I'm sorry."

I studied his face checking to see for any signs that this might be one of his crazy episodes. I just saw his stressed expression and sighed.

"It's alright," then thinking about what he had just said I looked at him. "Hey, do I know this friend of yours?"

This brought a smile to his face –God knows why- and reached for my hand placing a small kiss to them, "not that I know of little dhampir." With that the dream started to fade but I didn't want to go back to my crazy, confusing dreams.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him a little frantic; he looked at me with determination on his face.

"I need to go talk to Lissa, she was helping me with a little project I was doing."

The dream faded even more and before I could him about his "project", the dream was completely gone.

A few minutes later I felt through the bond that Lissa just woke up. I slipped into her mind hoping to find answers.

_Lissa was dreaming about her and Christian visiting some big city, someone pounding on her door. Groggily she got up and pulled her robe on, I could tell through the bond that she didn't have a clue to who would be coming to see her at this time of the night but she figured it must be urgent. I watched as she opened the door and saw Adrian. Fear for me ran through the bond but I couldn't quite place why. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked a little worried. _

"_We need to talk, it's important." He said not saying anything else. _

"_What happened?" she said ushering him inside._

"_Not yet." He said shaking his head. "You need to put your block up first she could be listening." _

And with that I was forced back into my own mind. What the hell? What was so important that Adrian had to wake Lissa up in the middle of the night to talk and why couldn't I know about it? I thought back to what I told him before. Maybe my dream triggered more than an old memory from Adrian. But what? I had no clue but one thing was for sure I was going to find out.

**Author's note: Sorry everyone my fight scenes could use help in a major way I never knew how hard it was to write them until now. My props go out to Richelle Mead and whoever else can master the writing of a fight scene. So everyone's wondering why the title was welcome back when Dimitri is obviously not in this chapter at least not directly (: I named that title as a way to say Welcome back Rose your no longer a depressed heartbroken girl. Sorry if I got your hopes up I will tell you that Dimitri will be making an appearance very soon I'm not sure how soon as I would like to make this story last as long as possible and Dimitri showing up with indefinitely speed things up. I might possibly put another love interest in Rose's life, because I do not think Dimitri should just show up and all's forgiven. HE MUST PAY! (: but as to who that love interest is I'm not certain. Either Jake, the new heartthrob mentor, or Adrian the loveable loony bin, the decision will ultimately be mine but your opinions always help me. Thanks for the reviews it was way more than I asked for and I love ya'll for that. **

**[also for anyone that is wondering why Jake is soooooo flirty, like what the hell get away from me perve… well there's a reason for that, so just stay with me and all will be revealed(; ]**

**Anyways so what did you all think of this chapter? Did you catch Alberta's slip? Not that Rose would have remembered anyway but still it would have caused some suspicion. **

**What do you think of Jake? **

**Lastly why do you think Rose is having dreams about her time with Dimitri even though her memories are supposed to be erased?**

**Review, Review, REVIEW! (:**

**Forever Team Dimitri [sorry Adrian]**

**-HollyJayy-**


	3. Little Liars

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! Anyone make any new year's resolutions? Sorry I haven't updated in a while you all have Nicia to thank for that! (; She wrote the most amazing story called 'The Disease' it is totally amazing I couldn't stop reading it; if you haven't read it yet you def. need to (:**

**So I just read the Last Sacrifice, the final book in the Vampire Academy ): I know a little late right, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Like it made the ending that much more real, anyways I read it and I was a tad disappointed in the way it ended with Rose and Adrian so I decided to make this chapter an all Adrian Point of View. I actually liked it better this way because it shows how crucial this dream is of hers. But don't worry most of this story will be in Rose's POV.**

**Read and REVIEW ((; **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own VA series because if I did, I wouldn't have ended their Adrian's and Rose's relationship like that… Poor Adrian.. ):**

**Chapter: 3 Little Liars**

[Adrian's POV]

"Hello little Dhampir, I haven't seen that much of you today, how are you?" I spoke as Rose appeared in the dream.

She looked beautiful in her blue sun dress; I watched as she took in her surroundings. Her beautiful eyes lit up as she realized where we were. I knew she loved the beach and that's particularly why I always brought her here. I refrained from taking her hands in mine and running for the water. I had always wanted to, but the flirting stopped when _he_ broke her heart. I knew better than to mess with her after that, and when I actually did see her –she'd only let me visit through her dreams- she seemed to have appreciated it. I still couldn't even fathom what he had done. He was everything to her, -grudgingly- I didn't even compare when it came to him in her mind. And he gave that all up –gave _her_ up- just to make her _happy_. I didn't understand his reasoning and I didn't want to.

I still remembered when Lissa and I found Rose in the gym. I instantly knew it was him, the heartbreak was all over her Aura. The colors had been a blood red almost a black with so many shadows swirling in it. I had never seen a heartbreak so severe, I hadn't thought it could get that bad. But there it was and my little Dhampir was the one who was suffering from it and I was pissed. Once I dropped Rose off in her dorm, I ran to his room wanting his head on a platter.

…

_I banged on the door hoping to possibly knock it down in the process. He opened the door slightly, and glanced at me. A look of relief flooded through him and he widened the door. I guessed he was expecting Rose and was glad it wasn't her. Well I was about to make him wish it _was_. _

"_What the hell did you do?" I spoke with as much venom as I could muster. _

_He looked at me warily, "It's not of your concern Ivashkov, please just leave me alone."_

"_The hell it isn't my concern!" I yelled, and he flinched. I hadn't seen him like this before, so vulnerable it was an odd look for a male dhampir and I almost felt sorry for him, almost. I looked in his room and four suitcases packed up the rest of the room looked bare._

_I slowly put the pieces together. "You're leaving, that's why she's so upset you're not just breaking up with her. You're dropping her as a student." I said more to myself than to him but he nodded._

"_Why?" I wondered, she wasn't a bad student, in fact she was top of her class, yes she was sometimes sarcastic and stubborn but that was what made Rose, Rose. I loved that about her and I knew Dimitri did too._

_He stared at me for a while before answering, "I want to her to be happy." _

_What the hell? _

_I laughed at his illogical thinking, "I think you've got your emotions confused, what you really meant to say was I want Rose to turn into a depressed zombie, and make her life a living nightmare. Right that's what you meant to say because I think any chances of her being happy just packed up his bags." _

_His eyes gave a murderous look and for a second I was truly scared for my life. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pushed me into the wall. _

"_I meant exactly what I said and I don't need you or anyone else to tell me I'm making a mistake, I will not have Rose hate me for the rest of her life because 'we' couldn't keep Lissa safe. All it takes is one glance in the wrong direction and it could be all over for Lissa." As he talked I saw dried tears on his cheeks._

_He let me down and turned back to his door, I was about to come back with a few words of hatred when he looked back at me. _

"_And don't act like you care about me leaving Rose. She's free at the moment; you can now go after her. Not that you weren't already doing that anyway." He looked away but just before he did I saw the hurt that played on his face. I could tell how much this was hurting him just as badly as it was her. But I had too many other things to worry about, like say an available Rose to contend with. I walked away from his room in a better mood than I had come there with._

I stopped myself from thinking about the past and focused on Rose. She had a look that told me she was deep in thought but at the same time she was studying me. Really taking me in, not that I didn't like it but there was a point to this dream, I needed to check up on her.

"Rose?" I said bringing her back to reality, or well the reality that was this dream.

She seemed to think about something for a moment before speaking.

"I'm fine I was just really tired after training and classes. I met my new mentor today, he's alright I guess." She gave me a sad smile that put me on high alert. Something happened I was sure of it. I checked her Aura praying that she didn't remember Dimitri. I could handle anything else but not that.

It everything seemed normal but there were a little more shadows lurking in it than I would have liked.

I pulled her into my arms, "What's wrong, little Dhampir?"

"Nothing really," she spoke seeming sure. "I just had a strange dream and for some reason it's messing with my emotions."

I instantly relaxed. Dreams, that's all that was bothering her? No conflicting memories, no heartbreak? I almost jumped for joy. Lissa had me worried for nothing, she didn't believe the compulsion would work, that it would start to wear off, but it hadn't so far and I was hoping it would stay that way.

I gave her a smile and nodded my head toward the beach. "Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about this little dream of yours."

Once we got to the edge of the water she began to talk about her dream.

"Well first of all it wasn't like the normal kind of dreams I have," she started off looking towards the water. "It was like I was watching a movie of myself, rather than experiencing it. I was running around the track at the Academy, and I looked exhausted, as if I had been running for hours. I didn't look like I had at practice with Jake, and when it looked as if I wasn't going to make it anymore a beautiful Russian voice spoke to me."

Her words hit me like a thousand knives piercing through my back. Shit, Shit, SHIT. She was remembering him. What were we going to do? I didn't want her to go back to the heartbreak but I couldn't keep erasing her memory without causing permanent brain damage. No there had to some other way, I pulled out a cigarette hoping it would calm me. She seemed to take notice of my mood swing and stopped talking to ask if I was alright, I shook my head, letting her know I was fine and encouraged her to continue.

"I'm just so confused, I mean it sounds so familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it before." She paused for a second then spoke so soft that if I didn't have my vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

"Roza," she spoke.

I flinched when she said his nickname for her and she turned to with an almost hurt expression.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"NO," It came out as more of a yell so I paused for a brief second and gathered my thoughts.

"No, you never did anything wrong, you just reminded me of an old acquaintance that did something horrible to a friend of mine and it upset me. I'm sorry." I watched as she examined me and prayed that she wasn't going to call my bluff. After a moment she turned back to the water and sighed.

"It's alright," then as if my words had just registered she asked, "Hey, do I know this friend of yours?"

I had to smile at that, if only she really knew but I wasn't going to let that happen, ever. I grabbed her left hand and placed a soft kiss on her smooth skin, "not that I know of little dhampir."

As much as I didn't want to leave her I had to tell Lissa what I knew. If we didn't get this handled quickly her memories would come back and then Rose would be forced to live the heart ache again.

I began to end the dream when she looked at me with apprehensive eyes, "why are you leaving?"

"I need to go talk to Lissa, she was helping me with a little project I was doing." It wasn't a total lie; if you considered Rose as the project then it wasn't a lie at all.

I knew she was going to protest so before she could say anything else I ended the dream and opened my eyes. I looked around my room and found a pair of discarded jeans that I had worn earlier and pulled them on. Not really caring about how I looked for once I ran out the door to Lissa's dorm.

Getting inside was pretty easy as I only had to compel the dorm guardian to fall asleep, and walk up to Lissa's room.

I barely started knocking on the door when Lissa answered a little disoriented. But she sobered up as soon as she saw the look on my face, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, it's important." I said hoping my words sounded urgent but not too critical I didn't want her thinking the worst. She knew I was going to dream walk with Rose tonight and she made me promise that if anything bad happened I'd wake her up. Well now that I had I could tell she was freaked out.

"What happened?" She motioned me inside them room.

I wanted to tell her right then but I stopped myself. Rose could be eavesdropping and though I had no way of knowing for sure I didn't want to take any chances.

"Not yet." I spoke very carefully. "You need to put your block up first she could be listening."

She looked away for a moment and then spoke, "alright, what happened? Did the compulsion wear off?"

"Yes and no, she had a dream of Dimitri but doesn't have a clue as to who he is or why she's dreaming about him."

She gave me a puzzled look, "what exactly was the dream about?"

I heaved a sigh and begin telling her Rose's dream, it didn't take long but when I was done her eyes had turned into saucers.

"SEE! I knew this wasn't going to work, I said it but nobody listened to me." She rampaged up and down her little room.

"Lissa, we've got to find a way to keep her from remembering him." I spoke hoping she could concentrate on my words long enough to stop running a whole in her floor.

"NO, no, no we are not going to do anything. We shouldn't have tampered with her head in the first place. This was something God wanted her to go through, I feel like we helped her cheat." She shivered at that thought. Lissa was firm believer in God and the afterlife, and I had a feeling that what we had done to Rose had created more guilt in her than in the rest of us.

I looked at her with angry eyes. "We have to do something Lissa; I can't sit here and watch her go into depression again. I felt so helpless all those weeks of her crying to no end. I know you hated it too. Do you really want her to have to go through with that again? What if she can't get over it, you'll lose your best friend."

"Rose is one of the strongest people I know, she would've gotten through it if we hadn't have interfered."

I couldn't believe she was saying this, "You regret compelling her to forget Dimitri even though this past week has been the happiest we've seen her in months?"

Lissa didn't have time to answer because at that moment we heard a certain little Dhampir threatening to break the door down if we didn't let her in. Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have compelled that guard to sleep.

"Lissa quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Rose was dressed in boy shorts and a flimsy tank top which told me that she had woken up and came straight here, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked as both of us with dangerous eyes.

"Okay, what's going on? I know your hiding something from me and I'm not leaving until one of you tells me now."

Me and Lissa looked at each other franticly, neither one of us were prepared for this, we had all agreed that if Rose got suspicious and began asking questions none of us were to _ever_ tell her what we did –even though she had been the one to orchestrate the whole thing.

"I told you Rose, I needed help with a project I was doing and Lissa was helping me." I tried to look as innocent as a preacher's son, but I could tell that she wasn't buying it and so could Lissa.

Lissa heaved a sigh that sounded like defeat. I held my breath hoping she wasn't going to spill, "Give it a rest Adrian, she's already suspicious enough." She turned from me and with her head held high she looked to Rose.

"The truth is, Adrian and I," she paused as if it was hard for her to get out the last part, "have fallen deeply in love and are secretly seeing each other."

My jaw dropped to the floor, that was _not _what I expected her to say. I almost would rather her to tell the truth, I didn't want Rose to think that I stole her from Christian. I actually liked Christian; we had become pretty close since we realized we had one thing in common. We both hated Dimitri.

I looked to see if Rose had bought the lie. She was staring intensely on Lissa, with a scowl on her face.

"When did this happen?" She asked. I didn't know if it was the lighting in the room or what but it seemed that Rose was looking a little jealous. This gave me another idea if Lissa's lie didn't work out.

"Um, I don't know Rose it just happened. I don't feel very comfortable talking about this right now."

This pissed Rose off, "you shouldn't feel comfortable at all! You're cheating on Christian, Lissa. What do you think this is going to do to him when he finds out? And he's going to find out because I'm going to-"

She stopped mid-sentence and looked to me for a second before turning back to Lissa. A slow smile crept up her face.

"You're getting better at that Lissa I almost believed you." She stopped talking for the moment and began to pace the room.

"What is so important that you would make me question your love for Christian rather than tell me?" She whispered to almost herself. Lissa took it as a rhetorical question and didn't answer, Rose just continued to pace.

Why she had been pacing I had went into the other room and made a phone call. Putting my plan into action, it was going to be tricky but I felt more confident in her believing this lie over Lissa's, though technically it wasn't going to be a lie on my part. But I wasn't going to tell anyone else that.

I stepped back into the room and Rose's head shot up; I guess she hadn't noticed my absence.

I took this opportunity to begin, "Alright little Dhampir, no more lies." Lissa looked at me as if she was about to protest but I gave her a stern look to shut up and focused in on Rose.

"It's true I wasn't exactly doing a project with Lissa but she was helping me with something else." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You see, I'm still crazy about you little Dhampir, and though you shot be down time and time again I understood, but here lately we've become much closer. But I knew that if I just asked you out again you would turn me down saying you didn't have reciprocate those feelings for me. Though, seeing as how jealous you were when you thought Lissa and I were together, I have a feeling that's a lie. So if you'll just follow me out here."

I took her hand and led her outside. It was still nighttime for us and the sun was shining brightly she looked at me with a confused look but I just pointed to the sky.

There in the sky newly puffs of smoke from the back of a skywriter airplane were neatly written, "Little Dhampir, will you be mine?"

Yes it cost triple the amount to get it done so fast but I figured it was worth it.

She looked up at me and then looked to the sky again; I could see she was contemplating her choices. I kind of felt bad that I was asking this of her when she didn't even remember why she always had told me no. but contrary to Lissa's beliefs –who had been glaring at me ever since we walked outside- I wasn't just doing this for my benefit, sure if she said yes I would be the happiest man alive, but I also knew that if we were together it would help to keep her distracted and possibly stop the compulsion from wearing off.

She turned her body so that she was completely facing me, "I'm not sure right now Adrian, I need time to sleep on it. Is that alright?"

"Of course, take all the time you need." I smiled, glad she was at least thinking about it.

She went to Lissa and gave her a hug goodbye, with Rose not seeing Lissa's face she looked to me and mouthed, "We'll talk about this later."

Oh joy… I shrugged off my feelings of guilt and walked Rose to her dorm.

**A/N: Sorry again about not getting this up sooner I should be posting chapter four in the next couple of days. **

**So what did you think of Lissa's lie? I was shocked too when she said that, but I figured she'd say anything to Rose to make sure she didn't find out.**

**What about Adrian's little plan to ask Rose out?**

**Do you think Rose is going to say yes? Or is her heart going to tell her no? Is it possible to love more than one person?**

**Anyways tell me what you think! (: **

**Lots of Love**

**-HollyJayy-**


	4. Bleak Past

**A/N: Sorry for such the long delay, I've had this chapter written for quite a while now but I was waiting for the traffic bug to get fixed so when it did I briefly read over my chapter and didn't like it. So I had to redo the entire chapter /: & then it went back down again.. so i decided not to care and update anyways. (:**

**So this chapter originally had been two different chapters in my mind but I morphed them together so we can get Dimitri back sooner! (: Doesn't that make everyone so happy? It does me too((:**

**Anyways READ and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy or any of its wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 4:** **Bleak Past/shopping**

I woke up before my alarm went off this morning; I was so shocked from last night's events that I never truly fell asleep. I kept thinking about what Adrian had asked me.

It was undeniably sweet, but something about it had seemed off. As if he was counting on me saying yes way too much. I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't interested in his offer.

He was right when he called me out on being jealous when I thought Lissa and him had secretly been together. As soon I felt that Lissa was lying through the bond I was overcome with joy, but oddly the jealousy hadn't been the only reason I was happy. I was happy that she didn't do that to Christian.

When she told me that they were seeing each other I instantly thought of how Christian was going to feel. For some reason I could easily imagine the heartbreak of having someone ditch you. For picking someone else when you knew that you were never going to ever love somebody as much as you loved them. I don't know why I could have related so much to Christian at that moment but I did. Geez, I think I was turning soft on him.

I quickly got ready and went to go meet up with Jake for my practice. I got to the gym and was surprised to see Jake already working out without me. He was by the gym equipment doing pull ups on a random bar when I stopped dead in my tracks, his shirt was off and the combination of his gleaming sweat and bulging muscles were doing wonderful things to my own body, but along that pleasure I was also feeling guilty. Damn I needed to get a grip of myself, what was wrong with thinking my mentor was sexy as hell. I shook my head to get all the crazy nonsense out of me and cleared my throat. Jake did a few more then dropped to the ground, when he turned to look at me I couldn't help but let out a laugh, I was right his eye did look worse today.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Hathaway; you won't be so lucky today."

He grumbled while setting up a few dummies on to something that looked to be in between an obstacle course and a fortress. There were parts of the obstacle that was out in the open and some that were completely concealed I had no idea what I would face going in there. There were twisted mazes and bridges you had to escape by jumping to a rope and swinging yourself to the other side. It looked like so much fun.

"What are we doing today?" I asked excitedly.

"You are going to go through and save as many dummies [moroi] as you can in ten minutes, you will repeat this until you save all sixteen dummies in the correct time frame."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Do you know how many times I'm going to have to do this? It takes forever to carry one dummy let alone two. How am I supposed to carry sixteen at once?"

He chuckled for whatever reason and pointed to the obstacle course. "In the course you will find three circles marked with red tape, those are your wards. You grab a dummy and place it in the wards and continue finding the rest."

"Aren't you supposed to guard your moroi even when you're in the wards?" I asked hoping he would consider this and change his mind with the number of dummies he'd laid out. It just seemed like too much.

"Rose this is just an exercise, not everything you do in here is going to a replication of what you do out there." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Like take running for example, when you're facing a Strigoi you're not going to run away you're going to fight him until one of you die. But we run every morning here so we can loosen up our muscles so there is a less chance of us getting injured." He smiled triumphantly.

But as far as I was concerned he was completely wrong. "Running is very helpful and you might say that you would stay and fight no matter what but when you're stuck in a mall with no weapon and a scared moroi you're going to do anything to get out of danger, running is one of those options."

I didn't know why I was defending the thing I hated most about working out but even though I hated to run I could see the importance of it, which made it even more sad that my mentor couldn't.

"Why would you be without a weapon? Guardians always have at least one stake with them?" He asked challenging my opinion.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Anything could happen, you've got to be prepared for everything."

He gave me a smile, "Alright enough arguing with the mentor. I'm about to start the timer."

I smiled knowing I'd just won, "Okay, well while I'm working my ass off what are you going to do?"

"I will be watching that sexy ass of yours try to save all of those bodies." He smiled seductively and I rolled my eyes still trying to ignore his shirtless status.

He continued instructing me on where the starting point was and where I was to end. I got set up and as soon as Jake started the timer I took off.

It took six tries before I finally got all bodies in the wards. I stepped out of the obstacle course and looked to Jake; he was reading some kind of western magazine, it was weird that only his choice in books and his accent were the only things that would make you think he was a country boy. Everything else about him indicated otherwise. Something about the country lifestyle was eating at my brain but I just ignored it and focused on something else I was wondering.

"Jake what did you do to become a legend?" I had heard some stories before I had actually met him, but each one seemed a little farfetched to me. I had no clue what was true and what wasn't.

"Well I could tell you that I saved the queen by six Strigoi by myself a few years ago but that's not really where my legend ranking comes from, I actually got my status when I was growing up but I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about it. It's wasn't pleasant." He gave me a grim look.

I didn't want to seem rude but I really wanted to know what happened, "I'd like to hear it if you don't mind sharing."

I watched as his eyes became distant and clouded with shadows, "I was raised by my father –he was a Dhampir- because my mom got sick and died when I was really little." I nodded hoping I had a look of understanding on my face and not pity.

"On the days when he was in a good mood I'd ask about her and he'd say she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, she was smart and didn't let the royal's push her around. He said that they were criticized for raising me together and that I would never be a real guardian."

He looked at me to see if I was keeping up, "you see my mother thought it was wrong for me to go to an academy away from home, she wanted me to be with family. When she died my father kept her wishes and when he wasn't guarding some snooty royal he taught me at home, but his anger for everyone that had ever criticized them had turned his heart to stone, he started to care more about how I fought instead of my well being, he began beating me if I didn't get a technique down right away. When the neighbors started noticing they called in some guardians and I was taken away from my father. Of course they never locked him up due to the lack of guardians so as soon as I went to St. Basils he was sending me letters telling me that if I didn't end up winning every match I was thrown into he'd come and beat me until I did." His face was grim.

"At first I wasn't worried because I thought there was no way they'd let him in. But when my first actual match went under and I lost he found me that night." He looked at my horrid expression and for my benefit skipped the gory details.

"Let's just say that I was in the infirmary for weeks, nobody believed me when I told them my dad had done it, they thought it had been because of the fight, which didn't make any sense; I think they just didn't care enough to look into it further." He gave a disgusted look as if he was living in that moment again.

"After that night focused all my efforts in training. Day and night I trained so hard I didn't have much of a social life other than to talk to a few upper classman about certain techniques they were taught. I began hanging out with this guy a couple years older than me; he kind of took me under his wing and showed me all his moves we practiced together and together we became the most feared novices in school. It became then that I earned my legend status and though I'm not happy about how I got it, I am happy that it gave me this opportunity to work with you." He smiled a sappy smile that made me laugh.

"Well then show me what you got teach." We both got up and sparred for the rest of practice.

After practice with Jake I went inside to eat breakfast with my friends, I saw them in our usual corner, trays already filled but Adrian and Lissa were arguing. I couldn't tell what it was about from where I was but I could tell from the glares at Adrian from Christian and Eddie I figured they were ganging up on him. As I got closer I saw Eddie elbow Lissa and everyone went silent.

"Hey everyone what's going on?" I asked hoping I didn't sound too suspicious, seeing how I was so wrong about my suspicions the night before.

Everyone stayed silent except for Adrian, "Good morning Little Dhampir, have you come to a decision yet?"

Christian groaned and Lissa shot glares up at Adrian, I guess they weren't too happy about him asking me out, not that I knew why.

"Actually," I glanced nervously around at all of our friends; I didn't know what rejecting him in front of everyone would do to his self-esteem. But then I thought this is Adrian were talking about so I went ahead.

" Adrian I just don't think I can be your girlfriend right now, I mean we haven't even been on a date yet, maybe after a few then we can talk about that." Honestly I had no idea why I was rejecting him but my heart was just telling me no. At least for now it was.

I looked at him and instantly regretted everything I said, he was hurt that I could tell just from his eyes but he quickly hid it.

"That's okay, we can start out slow if you want." He seemed to consider something for a second then added. "How about you be my date for my cousin's wedding, it's supposed to be the wedding of the year?"

I had heard that Sophia Ivashkov and Ivan Badica were finally tying the knot, and what Adrian said did ring true. Every Royal was invited and knowing how extravagant the Ivashkov's were I knew they wouldn't give their daughter away without throwing the best wedding –or party, whichever way you looked at it- first.

"Alright we can go together if you want, but I'm not going to listen to your bitchy Aunt complain about us the whole time."

"Agreed," Adrian said with a smile so big I was afraid it would get stuck.

I sat down next to Lissa and everyone went on with breakfast as if nothing had happened. It seemed a little quieter than usual so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Lissa I know you're going to go to this wedding too have any idea on what we're going to wear?"

Her frown turned into a devious smile and I gulped. "I arranged for all of us to miss school tomorrow for a much needed shopping day!" she squealed in delight.

Everyone around the table groaned and Lissa ignored them, I on the other hand was excited about it. Sure shopping with Lissa was sometimes extremely annoying but dress shopping was an entirely different matter.

I now had something to look forward to and it made the rest of the day fly by as if it lasted only a few minutes.

…

The next morning I was rudely woken up by a pair of dainty hands banging on the door.

"Go away Lissa," I mumbled knowing she would hear me.

The banging stopped and I heard a rustling noise behind the door, and few seconds later the door flew open letting a gush of cold wind come in my room.

"Shut the damn door Lissa. It's cold!" I said shivering in bed.

She came around my bed and started to rummage through my closet.

"We need to hurry if we're going to find amazing dresses."

"Lissa, how did you even get in my room?" I asked kind of annoyed I had never given her a key.

"Well, um. I had a spare made and put it under your mat." She said guiltily.

"Why would you do that?" I wondered still snuggling in my blankets.

"Just for precaution, in case you lock your keys inside or something. I've got one under my mat too." She spoke fast almost as if she was lying but I was too tired to care.

I looked at my clock and moaned out load, "Lissa it's 6:00 I thought I was at least going to be able to sleep until 8."

She gave me an exasperated look. "Don't give me lip Rose just get up and get dressed. Now."

There was no point in arguing in this matter, she was going to get her way no matter what. I sighed and got out of bed. She handed me a pair of clothes, "Go get ready, we're leaving in half an hour." Before I could say that she was nuts for thinking I'd ever get ready in that amount of time she was out the door.

I walked outside to a SUV waiting for me. In the car, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Jake, Alberta, and Stan were all waiting for me.

"Good to see you finally show up Hathaway." Stan grumbled.

I ignored his jibe and sat next to Lissa and Christian in the back. This SUV was made with two bench seats so that the guardians didn't have to take as many cars. The ride was mostly a quiet one besides the soft conversation that Christian and Lissa were having. Well it was mostly Lissa she was having a hard time figuring out was color to wear and when Christian said she had all the time at the mall to figure it out she told him that she had to figure it out now so they could match. I quietly laughed to myself. Poor Christian, he didn't realize what he was getting himself into. When she started discussing the possibility of pink I had to intervene for his sake.

"Hey Lissa, why don't you both wear a soft green, it would bring out your eyes and it's not too girly for Christian."

She seemed to think about this for a minute. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be too bad." Christian breathed in sigh of relief, probably glad that the conversation was over and that he didn't have to wear pink.

"Little Dhampir, I think you should wear red because any other color just wouldn't do you justice." Adrian said smiling brightly.

Funny he should say that when I was thinking the exact same thing. But I wasn't going to let him in on that.

"Oh really, and I suppose you will be wearing red as well?" I asked.

"Why of course," he said as if it should've been obvious and it was. "Don't you want everyone to know we are together?"

"Not officially." I reminded him and he just waved his hand at my words.

"Nonsense, be the end of the wedding you're going to have fallen madly in love with me and then _you_ will be the one begging to be with _me_.

Everyone laughed at that except for Jake who was extremely quiet during the discussion. Soon we arrived and the girls and guys split up. Alberta stayed with me and Lissa, while Jake and Stan went with Christian, Eddie and Adrian. I wasn't too worried that Alberta was our only guardian because I knew I could help out if anything were to happen.

Once we got inside Lissa went crazy, we couldn't stop at any store without extensively going through every dress, shoe, necklace, or earring. The first few stores I found plenty of red dresses but when I went to go buy them Lissa took them out of my hands and said they weren't good enough. I was really getting angry that she wouldn't let me buy any dresses when I saw it.

It was a beautiful red, black, and purple strapless dress with pleated detailing and layers of ruffles, it was the kind of dress that had to pick you; it wouldn't have looked good on just anyone. Lissa saw me staring at the dress and grabbed it off the hanger.

"Go try it on," she said smiling. "Oh and I want to see it."

I nodded and went to change, the dress fit snug on my body and though it wasn't like half the other dresses I'd picked out –all the other ones had been extremely clingy and revealing- I had a feeling that this dress would fit in perfectly at the wedding.

I came out and both Lissa and Alberta complemented me on my look. I felt so pretty as I twirled in my dress, Lissa took a picture on her Iphone and sent it to Adrian so he'd know that it wasn't just red.

I took the dress off and went to buy it; Lissa had found a dress there too and had already bought hers with all the accessories a girl could ask for even Alberta had bought an easy to move around in dress with flats. We shopped at a couple more stores upon Lissa's insisting that I needed accessories to go with my amazing dress. Once I got everything I needed we headed off to meet the guys at the food court.

Our day of shopping was turning out to be one of the best days I had had in a long time.

That is until an annoyingly familiar voice shouted our names from behind.

"LISSA, ROSE! It's so great to see you!" Lissa and I turned around to see Tasha Ozera and a tall man behind her holding about fifteen bags.

**A/N: WAIT DON'T SHOOT! [Run's and hides behind rock]**

**I know you're all loading your guns at that cliff hanger but think about this logically, if you were to kill me then how would this story get finished? (; alright now that your all settled down.. [takes a deep breath and steps out behind rock] I just want to let you know- OUCHHH! HEY GabbiCalabrese Bebe guns might not kill me but they still hurt!- that I had to end it there! I mean really I already combined TWO chapters what more do you want? Ohh you already want the next chapter? Well you know what you gotta do now right? **

**REVIEWWWWWW! (:**

**The first part of this chapter was kind of depressing to write since Jake's background was so sad but it had to be done (: And the shopping was just too fun to write ohh I loved it! SO. MUCH. FUNNN.**

**Anyways I can't wait to get out the next chapter it is being written as we speak!**

**More reviews = happy hollyjayy = faster updates… **

**so all you silent viewers let me hear you! ((:**

**LOTS OF LOVE **

**-HOLLYJAYY-**


	5. Who's the Jerk?

**A/N: YAY! I'm so happy so I decided to post this dang chapter already.. (: This story is now at 100+ reviews thanks everyone. Honestly if it wasn't for ya'lls patience and advice I don't know if this story would have gotten past the first chapter. (:**

**I wrote this super fast for you guys so any mistakes you see I apologize for now. This chapter had to be the second easiest to write -apart from the first one. It flew by and by the ninth page I was like whoa I need to stop. (: **

**Anyways hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy or its wonderful characters however I'm currently writing and very persuasive letter to Richelle as we speak and by this time in six days I WILL have DIMITRI BELIKOV! **

**Chapter 5: Who's the jerk?**

Lissa looked to me and then back at Tasha, but I didn't care about Tasha or even Lissa at that moment. I was too preoccupied by staring at that man. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite recall where I had seen him. His hair was long and fell to his shoulders, he wore a what I thought was called a duster –how the hell I knew that was beyond me- and though you couldn't see his entire body I just knew that underneath those clothes were hard muscles, he wasn't bulky which made him sexier but even with him being lean, it was clear that this guy could throw me and a few other people around with little effort. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes that told me that even though this guy looked badass I knew he had a heart. I looked at the rest of him in awe, he was so sexy even more so than Jake, and though Adrian was a different kind of sexy; even he didn't come close in comparison to the godlike features of this guy.

I studied him more when I noticed how his eyes studied our surroundings looking for any possible threat. At first I thought man this dude was dedicated, but after looking more closely at him, it almost seemed that he was focusing too much on his surroundings and not on the conversation that was going on between Lissa and Tasha. Though his face held no emotion like so many other guardians did, I could tell he didn't want to be anywhere near here, his stance was tense as if he could have bolt in any second.

Honestly, I had to agree with him, even though Tasha was Christian's Aunt and I had tried so hard to like her I just couldn't. Everything about her just screamed annoying, and though I couldn't place it there was something in my gut that told me not to trust her, that she would take away everything I love if she could. I had to laugh at myself for thinking that. Lissa would never choose Tasha over me.

I shook my head as if to clear it of all my thoughts. Lissa looked to me with a calculating face, and I ignored Tasha and that gorgeous man for a moment.

"What is it Lissa?"

She gave me timid smile, "Well I kind of forgot that I needed a bracelet for the dress and I think I saw a really pretty one over in that store, would you go get it for me?"

I looked at her with a frown, "Lissa you already have three bracelets."

She whimpered like a puppy that just got in trouble. "I know but I didn't have one that's big enough to reach my bicep and I really wanted one there." I thought about this for a moment.

If I declined in getting it for her then I'd just have to wait until this boring conversation was over and then after that Lissa would want to come back and get it herself. I was really hungry and no doubt the guys were already up there eating. But if I stayed and endured Tasha's babbling I might get to hear this sexy man talk, no doubt even his voice would be attractive; however, I'd still have to wait for the food. I decided I would go get it to hurry things up.

"Alright I'll go get it." I sighed, glancing up at the tall man who had found something amazing to look at within his old worn shoes.

"Okay thanks," she said sighing in relief. "It's gold with green stones all around it, it's in the shape of a snake. If there's two then get both but if not one will be fine."

I nodded and started to walk away, as soon as I did the man's head shot up and he was talking to Lissa and Alberta. I stopped walking for a moment because of the shock of it.

The nerve of that guy as if I was the reason he was so quiet. I shook my head, he didn't even know me. I wondered how he got the job with Tasha anyways, how he could stand her was beyond me, I briefly wondered if he was just as annoying as her and that's why they got along. I decided that, that could be the only answer and was glad that I had left.

I quickly stepped through the doors of the last store we were in the workers smiled at me attentively, "Is there something we can help you with?" a short blonde headed girl walked up and smiled her white smile.

"Uhh, yes do you know where I can find green stoned snake bracelet at?"

Her smile got bigger as she showed me the way.

"The last two are right here."

"Okay," I said smiling now. Lissa was going to be so happy. "I'll take them both."

I studied her bracelets for a moment, she was right to make me come get these. They were going to complete her outfit in ways that only an Egyptian goddess could manage to pull off.

As I left the store I saw Tasha hug Lissa goodbye and that guy shook Alberta's hand as if they had been good friends years ago and had just reconnected. As they walked away, Lissa walked towards me.

"What's up with that guy? He completely ignored me like I was some diseased animal." I said pissed off. I didn't take rejection too well especially from hot guys.

Though I wouldn't have minded being rejected from all the guys that started to hover around us it was almost as annoying as our encounter with Tasha was.

"Oh, he's a jerk; I wouldn't worry about him too much." Lissa said reassuringly.

"Alright," I said letting it go. Why did I care how some random guy treated me? A _hot_ random guy but still I shouldn't let my pride get hurt over that. I moved onto another topic.

"Well what did they want?"

Lissa sighed, "Tasha wants us all to come to court early so we can have dinner."

"What did you say?"

Lissa looked over at me with sad eyes, I couldn't tell why and when I checked the bond I could tell she was blocking me. "I told them I'd think about it."

I groaned, "Lissa, you know Tasha's not going to stop bugging us until we go to dinner. Why didn't you just say yes?"

She looked away her eyes looking distant. "I don't know I guess one dinner wouldn't hurt."

"And it's only a couple hours of dinner the rest of the day we can have to ourselves, think about it three days at the court, three days away from school." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled.

"Come on lets go." She said grabbing me by the hand. All the guys that were hovering around us groaned and went back to staring at other girls. We laughed at that and skipped to the food court holding hands.

When we finally made our way to the tables the guys had already finished eating.

"What ever happened to waiting for the girls to arrive before you ate?" I asked in a disgusted tone. Adrian looked at me with a guilty smile and shrugged.

"You took too long in getting here; I thought you said that you two were done shopping?"

I nodded towards Lissa, "Someone likes to stop and talk to random strangers." Okay so Tasha wasn't a stranger no matter how much I wished for that, but that guardian was and at that moment I hoped he stayed that way. Kind of.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "They weren't strangers." She said taking a deep breath. "We kind of ran into Tasha and Dim- uhh her guardian."

Everyone stopped cutting up and turned wide-eyed at Lissa and me.

"Do what?" Adrian practically shouted. I didn't know why Adrian would have a reason not to like Tasha but then again neither did I.

Christian looked to the ground and I felt bad for him, I knew how much Tasha meant to him and with all of his friends hating her it would be enough to put me into a depression. I decided to make light of the situation.

"Don't worry guys she just invited us to dinner tomorrow. Nothing to fret about." I sucked as much air into my lungs before I continued. "Besides, I kind of like her."

Everyone took a collective gasp, "And I repeat do what!" Adrian said.

I glared at everyone, "Fine okay I don't like her but that doesn't mean we can't go to that stupid dinner, this is Christian's Aunt were talking about, it's the least we can do."

Christian gave me a grateful smile.

"Alright," Lissa said, "We'll leave tomorrow morning so we can have the day to ourselves then dine with her tomorrow night, and the wedding is the day after so we'll stay at court until after the reception Thursday."

Weddings for the royals were different from the way that humans did it or even the rest of the moroi, Dhampir world. Where it only takes a few hours to complete a wedding and reception for us, the royals took two days. It took them so long because they stayed true to the traditional way to get married for vampires. It was pretty much the same as a normal wedding except for when the priest announced you husband and wife it wasn't certified until the couple made it official in the bedroom. So after the wedding there was a big party celebrating the commitment they had just made to each other and once the party was over they would go into their little suite and make love –probably not for the first time knowing how the royals were but none the less, the next day around lunch the reception was held finally acknowledging them as a married couple.

Was it the stupidest thing I had ever heard? Yes but I wasn't going to complain about missing three days of school.

We quickly got our food and quietly ate; nobody seemed much in the mood for talking besides Jake and Alberta. Once we were done with our food we left the food court and headed back home.

Lissa came to my room and helped me pack and once we were done with mine we started in on hers. It wouldn't have taken long to pack mine by myself but I was grateful for the help, for some reason I just didn't want to be alone right now.

After we packed everything up we headed over to Adrian's apartment for a movie night. I walked into a room filled with laughter; everyone was there including Jake who had started to hang out with our group. Much to my surprise, but our scene fit him well and we all got along great. I sat down in an empty love seat and soon after was accompanied by Eddie.

He looked at me with such a serious face it reminded me of what made him like that. I shivered at that thought I hated thinking about Mason. It still brought tears to my eyes.

"Rose, we need to talk."

[DIMITRI POV]

I saw her before even Tasha saw them. She looked as radiant as ever, and that beautiful hair swayed as she walked with Lissa. She looked happy, not like the last time I had seen her –which was understandable given the circumstances. Even though I was thrilled that she was happy, I was a little jealous. I wanted her to be happy with me. But I had ruined any chances of her ever being with me. At the time I had thought I had done the right thing and even though she would hate me at first I knew she would be thankful years down the road. But the more time I spent away from her the more I thought about her, longed for her touches, her witty sarcasm.

I often dreamed of her every night; at first it was nightmares about the day that I left her.

_I would come back into the gym and see her crumpled on the floor crying hysterically. In my dream I tried to go to her and comfort her, but my feet would not move. I stood there calling her name over and over again but she would not move. After a while Adrian and Lissa walked past me and I yelled for them to help me but they either couldn't hear me or ignored my calls for help. They walked over to Rose and Adrian picked her up. At first it looked like Rose was going to fight him, but she only snuggled into him and cried more. This filled me with rage. How could she want his comfort over mine? Why didn't she come to me when I called her? _And then I would wake up.

I became so distracted by my Roza that I often forgot to guard Tasha as well as I should. I almost didn't notice when a Strigoi came and tried to take Tasha. Fortunately, there was only one and I took him down easily.

It was then that Tasha spotted them and I almost considered running to the nearest exit. I had no doubt in my mind that Rose was going to make a scene.

"LISSA, ROSE! It's so great to see you!" Tasha's voice rang out into the entire mall. I held my breath.

They turned around, Lissa wore a look of pure panic her eyes wild on Tasha and me. Rose just looked annoyed; I quickly looked to the ground not willing to meet her eyes.

Tasha started in on asking how Lissa and Christian were doing she tried to ask Rose but she never answered; as if she was too preoccupied. Even though I was looking around the room keeping my attention on anything other than her, I could tell she was studying me, just as I was secretly studying her. I drank in her features as if it was the last bottle of rum in the world. She looked so beautiful and I could tell she was still training as hard as ever. I desperately wanted to take her in my arms and run my fingers through her hair but I stayed where I was. I waited for the blow, waited for her to start screaming or anything but nothing came.

Rose suddenly turned to Lissa. Here it comes I silently thought to myself.

"What is it Lissa?" I let out the breath I was holding, and continued to watch their interaction.

"Well I kind of forgot that I needed a bracelet for the dress and I think I saw a really pretty one over in that store, would you go get it for me?"

I smiled remembering when we all went to the mall for a dance the girls were attending, Lissa stilled loved to shop I could see.

Rose gave her an almost reprimanding look, "Lissa you already have three bracelets."

Lissa gave her little puppy dog eyes and if I didn't know any better used the tiniest amount of compulsion I doubted if even Rose knew that she did but I noticed it and I wondered why.

"I know but I didn't have one that's big enough to reach my bicep and I really wanted one there." Rose didn't answer right away and I could see she was weighing her choices. She turned to me again with curious eyes; I tried to look uninterested as possible hoping she wouldn't ask me to go with her.

After a moment she sighed and told Lissa she would go. As I watched her leave a look of disbelief showed on my face. Tasha saw this and took the opportunity to ask Lissa what was wrong.

"What's with Rose these days Lissa?"

Lissa glared at me, "She is much better now than she ever was." She spoke to Tasha but I knew it was aimed at me and it hurt.

I spent the rest of the meeting feeling sorry for myself. I spoke to Alberta in a daze, not really knowing what we were talking about, just going through the motions. My heart was aching it took all I had not to walk into that dress store and beg for forgiveness. But I didn't because I knew that it would hurt her for me to come back.

I took one last look in the direction my Roza went before we parted ways.

Tasha spoke in a huff as we were walking away. "Well that was rude of Rose; I thought she would at least say something to you, seeing as how close you too had been."

Her thoughts had somewhat mirrored mine. I had been for sure that Rose was going to at least come off with some sarcastic remark. But she only studied me, as if she was seeing me for the first time. I shook that feeling off; she probably thought that ignoring me would probably piss me off more instead of acknowledging me. Well she was right, I had thought that I didn't want her to say start anything. But looking deeper into myself I knew that was exactly what I wanted her to do. I wanted to know that she still wanted me. That she would still fight for me. Now with her not saying a word I had no clue what her feelings were about me anymore. I would bet that she hated me and didn't want anything to do with me. But if that were true I would die, I had to find out what was going on in that beautiful head of hers.

For the first time since I had become Tasha's guardian I was glad that she had opened her big mouth and talked to Lissa. By tomorrow at dinner I was going to know what was up with my Rosa. I didn't know whether I should be excited or scared as hell.

**A/N: Oooohh so how did you like?**

**I wasn't satisfied with their encounter in the mall so I decided to give you all a little bit of what was going on in Dimitri's head at the same time. Don't worry they will get there long a waited moment soon. (:**

**What do you think is going to happen at the dinner?**

**What did Eddie want to talk to Rose about?**

**How come she can still tell what he's feeling even though she doesn't remember him?**

**Let me know what you're thinking (:**

**And Again REVIEWS = Happy HollyJayy = faster updates (:**

**With tons of love for you all**

**~HollyJayy~**


	6. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOO SINCERELY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER! Everything just came at me at once: school, work, School, work ohh and a little bit more schoooool. UGH not funn. anyway chapters are probably going to start coming in a little slower now and if you can't think of a reason why then look above ^ . I will try my best to get them out as quick as possible because I know what ya'll would do to me if I didn't… *ahem* GabbiCalabrese. (: just kidding.**

**Also I had a mild case of writers block. I just couldn't get out what I wanted to say.. it was so frustrating but I finally was able to continue and make it even longer than I intended. Hopefully that will make up for the lateness. **

**A special thanks to Rose-Phoenix0 whose words took me straight to my laptop and forced me through my writers block, without her words this chapter would probably still be in the process of writing and uploaded now so thank you(:**

**Anyway hope you like (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. However the Plot is all mine(:**

**Chapter 6: Who's at the door?**

My head continued to spin as the plane hit more turbulence. I really hated planes. Adrian who was sitting beside me realized my problem and got up to get me some Advil.

I thought back to last night when Eddie pulled me aside.

_When we got outside he was silent for a few moments, he only looked up into the stars and spoke softly to himself. _

"_Eddie is everything alright?" _

_He sighed and looked at me with serious eyes, "I wanted to talk about Adrian."_

"_What about Adrian?" I said skeptically._

"_I just wanted to know how you felt about him, I know you like him but I don't understand what's holding you back?"_

_I looked at him with shock. This was not what I had expected._

"_I don't know Eddie, I like him but I don't really know that he's the right guy for me." It was true even though I had tried so hard to picture myself with him for the past few days I just couldn't do it. He was amazing and I did love him, just not in the way that he wanted me too._

_Eddie seemed to consider my answer for a moment and then spoke, "I know it's difficult to see yourself with him right now. I was actually against you two getting together when I first found out." He paused for a moment. "But I can see how this could be a good thing for you. He's a good person Rose; you should at least give him a fair shot."_

_This was a side of Eddie I had never seen before. Usually he was against me dating anyone, and was extremely protective. But here he was trying to help Adrian._

"_Did he set you up for this?" I asked realizing that it was the only reasonable explanation that he would do this._

_He looked at me with a smile forming on his lips. "Of course not Rose, well maybe a plane ticket and an invitation to the wedding." He said chuckling slightly before he straightened up. _

"_But seriously Rose, no amount of bribery would make me plead on his behave if I didn't think he was worthy of you. You should give it a shot and if it doesn't work out then, at least you tried." He paused for a brief second before continuing._

"_Don't wait until they're gone before you find out how much you really cared about them." He smiled sadly and it took me a moment to realize he was talking about himself._

_Unknowingly to everyone at school, he had had the biggest crush on Mia. Shockingly even when she was a bitch to me and Lissa, he said that they would talk constantly and she was actually really nice. Before he got the courage to ask her out she had moved away to Court. It broke his heart and he was determined that the next time he saw her he would tell her how he felt. Which I would bet my entire life's savings was going to be at the wedding. I mean why else would he want to go?_

I continued to ponder our conversation when Jake had sat in the now empty seat beside me.

"Hey, you looked a little miserable so I decided to come cheer you up." He said

"How thoughtful," I said sarcastically

He threw his hands to the air, "Hey don't kill me for trying to be nice."

I sighed, "I know, thanks. It's just this headache is brutal, I'd rather face ten Strigoi alone than this any day." Though I now knew why I had these headaches that didn't mean I liked them. I was still trying to perfect the wall in my mind. The most I could see now were shadows swirling around the plane, but it still gave me a horrible headache.

He looked at me sympathetically. "If you want me to go I–"

"No that's alright." I said cutting him off. "You leaving isn't going to stop this headache." I sighed looking out the window.

"Good to know." he chuckled. For a moment it was silent and I almost thought he had sensed that I really did want to be alone. But he began to talk in a more serious tone than before.

"Listen Rose," he said taking my chin in his hand and turning it to him. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad I became your mentor. You're such an amazing person and so talented I didn't even realize what I was walking into until I met you."

I had no clue where he was going with this but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes of those gray eyes. I could tell that his words were true but I could also tell that he was being careful, trying not to tell me too much. Maybe he thought I would freak out or something but it was there, that thin wall holding back an emotion that was mysterious to even me. I continued listening.

"Honestly, when I first got word that Alberta wanted me to train you I was going to tell her no, that my job as a guardian did not include teaching young irresponsible teenagers. But then I saw a video of you and I saw that determination in your eyes –the same look that was in my eyes when I was in school and I _had_ to teach you. Do you mind me asking exactly how you got that good?"

"Alberta taught me everything I know." I said but for some reason it felt wrong coming out of my lips, almost like a lie. Though I knew it wasn't.

"Hmm," he considered this for a moment and I could have sworn I saw a look of distaste in his eyes but like a flash it was gone.

"I only wonder because your techniques are quite different than hers. Yours resemble the techniques taught at St. Basils, where hers are from here."

"I didn't know guardians teach their students, differently." I said trying to gingerly slide the subject to something else, I knew that mine and Alberta's fighting techniques were very different and it was quite unsettling, I mean if she had taught me everything I know then I wouldn't have been beating her so easily, yet every time we sparred I would almost always win. But then my memory would come into play and I would remember all those training sessions with her and I would think how could she have not taught me everything I know. I tuned back into Jake answering my question.

"Guardians all have the generic way of how fighting is supposed to be, however each guardian has his or her own way of doing it, and when they teach it at a school all of the novices are taught in that same way, and at another school another guardian is doing the exact same thing, taking their ways of fighting and teaching it to their school of novices. All in all it gets the job done."

"That makes sense." I agreed glad that he didn't continue on about Alberta.

Before he could say anything else Adrian was coming up the aisle with a scowl on his face. Jake smiled apologetically at him and told me goodbye.

Even after Jake was gone Adrian was still looking at him with a frown, "Adrian did you get me the good stuff?" I asked hoping he'd sit down and stop staring at Jake like he'd never see him before.

He nodded absently and gave me two pills of Advil, and sat down. "Did you and Jake get into a fight?"

"No, Why?" I wondered.

"His Aura is really dark, like almost black. An aura will only get like that when the person is feeling hatred towards someone else." He spoke in a hushed tone making sure I was the only one that heard him.

I shrugged, "Maybe, he was thinking about his dad, we were talking about the school that he used to go to. His childhood wasn't pleasant." I said hoping that that would settle him down. I didn't know what his problem was but the entire plane ride he had been on edge and he wouldn't tell me why.

Adrian didn't look satisfied but it did shut him up and for that I was glad. We rode the rest of the way in silence until I felt the familiar pull of gravity and a slight ease in the headache that told me we were landing.

I hurried out the door not waiting for Adrian –or anyone else for that matter- and headed to terminal B. I soon found a seat and waited for the rest of the group to catch up to me.

Everyone eventually came and thankfully a few guardians were already waiting for us. One guardian named Savanna came to help us with our bags while another guardian whose name I think was Tom had gone to get the SUV.

While waiting for the SUV I absently listened as Alberta talked to Savanna about who was all guarding the wedding and how the shifts were going to trade off. Alberta had come to help with the wedding as a favor from the Baddica's head guardian, evidently they had been close.

"So," Lissa said turning towards me as we got into the car. "I arranged for me and you to have a relaxing couple of hours at the spa, I would've made it an entire day but with the plane ride I figured you would want to lay down until dinner." She grimaced at the last part.

"Alright well, lets unpack first and then we can all go out to eat before me and you leave." I suggested.

She was right all I wanted to do was lay down but we hadn't been hanging out as much lately and I knew the spa was just what we needed. I continued to think about how our day going to unfold and before I even knew what was happening my eyes began to droop and I fell fast asleep.

…

I heard someone moving around by me and I unwillingly lifted my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." Lissa looked at me from the dresser and smiled.

Too disoriented to respond I took in my surroundings. I was in an average sized room with a small kitchen, two beds and two doors, I inferred that one was a closet and the other was the opening into a bathroom. There seemed to be a hallway inside the kitchen was a hallway that led to what I assumed to be the outside world. I turned back and focused on the room. The walls were painted with hundreds of gold designs, and the beds had the same gold like pattern, everything looked like it had been here since my great-great grandmother was a little girl. The only thing that told me otherwise was the 41" flat screen Tv that seemed mistakenly placed on the wall. I suppressed a sigh, of course the court would place us in the ugliest rooms they had.

"Where are the guys staying?" I asked Lissa.

"Well, Adrian and Christian have the room across from ours, and Eddie and Jake are down the hall." She paused for a moment. "I think Alberta is rooming with another guardian here on one of the lower floors but I'm not for sure."

"Well, at least were close." I said getting out of the bed

"How did I get here anyway?"

Lissa smirked, "You fell asleep in the car and after about ten minutes of arguing who was going to carry you inside Jake's argument finally won out and he brought you here."

I involuntarily blushed which made Lissa smirk turn into a knowing smile.

"You like him don't you." It was more of a statement than a question, a statement I was going to avoid.

"Where did my bags go?" I asked instead.

"I already unpacked your things so we could leave as soon as you woke up." She said a little excited.

I laughed slightly and went to get ready to go.

Unfortunately Ambrose wasn't there –something about having to get the queen ready for the wedding. As if it was her that was getting married, seriously that lady itched at my skin the wrong way- so instead two moroi girls, Lita and Sara I think their names were, pampered us.

"So you never answered me earlier." Lissa said as Sara placed a face cream on her face.

"Answered what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know exactly what and I want a straight answer." She said her tone sounding like my mother, when I actually did she her.

I sighed, "I don't know Lissa, maybe. It just doesn't seem right. Every time I think I like a guy something in my stomach tells me not too, like it's wrong for some reason."

I was glad that Lissa couldn't see my face, because it showed how vulnerable I was at this second. I didn't know why but that feeling was eating me up like a bunch of rats with grain. I needed it to go away but every time someone brought up the issue of a possible boyfriend, the feeling became even more pronounced.

"Well if he's going to make you happy then I would go for it." She said a little fast.

"I mean that feeling your having isn't going to last forever. Trust me on this." she seemed really sure of herself and I wanted to know why.

I closed my eyes and felt myself being pulled into Lissa's mind but not entirely just enough to get a feel of her thoughts. Lissa's mind held nothing to my interest in particular, the usual Christian fantasies that I didn't ever want to even think about, I shook my head in disgust and looked for something else. To my apprehension there seemed to be an unusually large amount of darkness that I instantly pulled out. I wondered what could have brought that on but I brushed it off satisfied that it was gone from Lissa's mind. I was about to leave when I saw a blurred thought about me. I tried to get closer to it to be able to understand it but it seemed like the closer I got the more blurred it became. Frustrated I pulled out of her head and silently waited for Lita to wipe the cream off of my tingling face.

The rest of the time at the spa I was a little cranky, I figured it was due to the darkness but I didn't want Lissa to worry so I told her my headache came back. It wasn't until we were almost done at the spa when I noticed that Lissa looked paler than usual.

"Lissa are you alright." I asked worriedly, nothing in her mind had led me to think anything was wrong with her. But her face was warning enough.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose. Just a little dizzy that's all."

I continued to watch her as the day when on and I could tell she was getting worse. She wore a smile on her face at all times but it never reached her eyes. I was walking into the kitchenette when I heard her run to the bathroom. I tried to follow her but she had locked the door.

"Lissa unlock the door." I said urgently. I received no reply as I heard her empty the contents in her stomach.

After a few minutes she opened the door and walked to her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?" I asked her while running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't want to disappoint Tasha." She said with a whimper.

"I thought I could handle it, but I can't."

"Shhh.. it's alright. I'll tell her that you got sick, she'll understand." I spoke soothingly.

"No Don't!" Lissa said trying to sit up, but then thought better of it and laid back down. "I want you to stay with me Rose, I don't like being alone like this." I considered this a moment. Hmm no dinner with Tasha or her guardian, dream come true I'd say.

"Alright." I said, I got up to get a cold wash rag and placed it on her head.

Taking care of Lissa proved to be pretty simple, she only asked for sprite and crackers every so often and the rest of the time we just watched Tv.

Sometime after dinner Christian and Adrian came over and with Lissa feeling much better we all watched a movie together. It was just about to get to the climax when I heard a knock on the door, I went to go answer it but Adrian told me "he'd be the man and answer the door." Like it was really the man's job, he was so retarded sometimes. I continued to watch the movie until I heard Adrian and someone else arguing in hushed tones. I got up to see what was going on and when I entered the hall, Adrian slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, that's matters now." He said with an angry look.

There was a voice on the outside of the door.

"You should have made her stay in her room if you were going to lie about her being there Ivashkov." The tone behind the door was a sarcastic Russian accent.

I looked at Adrian and he shrugged guiltily.

I stepped to the door, "What do you want?" I asked

There was a long pause before the voice sighed and began to speak.

"Rose I just want to talk." His Russian accent filled my ears.

I whispered so only Adrian could hear, "How does he know my name?"

"We talked about you at dinner, a lot." He grimaced.

I had to come up with something fast, it was a little creepy that this guy acted like he knew me, I didn't want anything to do with him, no matter how hot he was.

"I'm sorry but Lissa is feeling really bad right now and I have to finish taking care of her, whatever you want to talk about is going to have to wait."

I heard a punch through the wall and though I couldn't see it I knew there would be a mark whenever I left the room.

"Damn it Rose, I want to talk about us! How we left things, why can't you just grow up and talk to me like a normal person would and acting like I don't even exist!"

I laughed harshly; this guy had to be on some crazy crackers or something. "Dude, your freaking psycho if you think I'm going to talk about "us" with you. I don't even know –."

Adrian grabbed my mouth before I could say anything else, and I was kind of pissed. I wanted to tell this guy exactly what I thought. But Adrian just shook his head and walked me to my room. I thought about biting Adrian's hand off to finish telling off this creeper off, but I thought about how sick Lissa was only a couple of hours ago and that if she had to come down here and see me in a fight I was sure stress would make her become sick again. Unfortunately, reason won and I sighed hesitantly as we left. The last thing I heard was the man on the other side of the door yelling in Russian before stomping away.

Suddenly my mind was not in the hallway with Adrian, it was in St. Vladimir's gym where I heard someone speak Russian and slam a door, I grabbed at my chest feeling the pain of loss so horrible that I had to stop and take a deep breath. Just as fast as I had seen it, it vanished and I was back into the hallway.

Adrian stopped and looked at me worried. I shook my head and we continued. What the hell was that? I wondered. I still feeling that sense of loss only it wasn't as pronounced. It felt as if I was remembering a forgotten memory. Yet I had no recollection of ever feeling that hurt. Surely, I would have remembered it. I hesitantly waved it off as me being tired and walked with Adrian to my room.

I had an unsettling feeling when I lay in bed. I knew something was going to go down and soon. I tried to shake the feeling off but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

I fell asleep hoping that I was just tired and my instincts were off.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately –I still didn't know how I felt about it- Adrian didn't dream walk with me tonight, instead my own subconscious created my dream for me, and it was steamy.

It began with me in a sexy black dress, and a door. I knocked on the door with furious passion, not knowing why or caring I felt a pull to whoever was behind the door. When a man answer I all but tackled him inside and we began to kiss. He talked off and on and so did I but in the dream I had no clue what either of us were saying, I was so consumed by the passion of it all that I didn't even realize until later that his entire body was a complete shadow to me. Throughout the entire dream all I saw was a silhouette of a figure and a pair of long gentle hands tracing every curve of my body. It was frustrating because I couldn't figure out who the man was and why I was so attracted to him.

Needless to say I woke up in sweats and even though it was an amazing dream I was kind of upset that my subconscious wouldn't give me a picture to go on. It could have been Adrian for all I knew –.

I stopped mid-thought, every nerve in my body tensed up and I could not move an inch of my muscle. That couldn't have been Adrian's body because I instantly knew who the sexy silhouette belonged to.

Tasha's Guardian.

**A/N: okay so I know that wasn't exactly what ya'll were expecting but as everyone should already know –I clearly stated this in the summary- that Dimitri will not find out that Rose doesn't remember him until the Wedding. But don't worry, the Wedding chapter will be either the next update or the one after that I'm not exactly sure yet (: but it's coming soon I promise and when it does everything will unfold.. Mwahahahaha(:**

**Again I apologize for making everyone wait for this chapter, sometimes when creating a story it takes a life of its own and sometimes you just can't follow your outline. That defiantly has happened but I can't say that I'm not happy about that. I actually love it.**

**And though I may not use some of the ideas you give me I do take them into consideration and you might even find out that I did use yours(: anyways thanks for not giving up on this story.**

**This wasn't one of my favorite chapters to write, however I can be extremely critical of my own work so tell me what youuuu think.**

**READ&REVIEW!**

**Lots of Love**

**-HollyJayy-**


	7. Bon Appétit

**A/N: Okay so I know some of you were disappointed that the dinner didn't go on and you'll figure out why later. But just because I love you all so much I decided to put in a little bit of dinner in Adrian's Pov. (: [also Adrian's Pov is first set while Rose is sleeping, I didn't want ya'll getting confused.]**

**-Edit- I was going to do this chapter with half of Adrian's perspective of dinner and then the rest in Rose's persepecitve of the wedding. However Adrian decided he wanted his part longer so this whole chapter is done in Adrian's pov… Also because of Adrian's demands I couldn't get on to the wedding scene so you can all thank him for that…. but I promise next chapter is what we've all been waiting for… dunn dunn dunnnnnnnnnnn (:**

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to that crazy girl that thinks she's a demon, Hahaha don't worry my slacker days are over(;**

**PSS: Just letting all you fast readers out there know that this is NOT one of my long chapters. I'm sorry I really wanted it to be but it just didn't turn out like I wanted but next chapter I'll make it suppppper long to make up for it (:**

**Anyways hope you like it3**

**Disclaimer: I did not create Vampire academy or any of its characters because if I did, I surely wouldn't be sharing them with you (: Hahaha Jk I totally would (;**

Ch7: Bon Appétit

[Adrian's PoV]

"We are running out of options Adrian." Lissa said crankily. The whole trip had stressed her out completely and she had begun to look a little pale. She sat next to Christian on his bed; she looked about as fragile as cracked glass. Yet I couldn't let her have her way about this, I wasn't going let her do that do Rose.

"By all means Lissa," I opened the door to mine and Christian's room and pointed in the direction of the room where my sleeping beauty lay. "Go ahead, tell her what we did; tell her that the guy that tore her heart to pieces is just a floor above her and he's waiting to flaunt his new girlfriend in her face." I said vehemently.

Lissa cowered down, looking to the floor guiltily.

"Tasha and Dimitri are _not_ dating, I asked her myself." Christian said defending his aunt.

"For now they aren't." I said as calmly as I could, I liked Christian but I did not hold the same regards for his aunt.

I watched as Lissa grew more and more stressed, her aura seemed darker than usual and I wondered when the last time Rose had taken the darkness out of her was. My guess was that it had been a few days at least. Her overall appearance gave me and idea.

"Alright, I'm not sure what were going to do about the wedding but I do have an idea for tonight." I said a smile growing on my lips.

…

I sighed as I fixed my tie as best I could then turned to face Rose, "Don't let Lissa's being sick get you down, you're the lucky one." I said with a frown.

She laughed and came to fix my crooked tie. "Oh I know I am, I just feel bad for all of you, I mean a couple of hours with Tasha and that guardian would cause anyone else to lose their mind… Well more than they already are." She amended with a smirk in my direction.

"You are absolutely right," not really knowing where this was coming from but continued anyway. "I _am_ insane but it's my insanity that keeps me sane when everyone else is losing their minds, therefore who's to say whether I'm insane or not? Perhaps I'm the only normal one in a world of crazy people."

I stopped my babbling and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, I suddenly realized that this whole trip was affecting me just as it was Lissa, only where stress was affecting her appearance, it was affecting my mind. I made a mental note to order a few drinks during dinner tonight.

Rose looked at me with concerned eyes, "Maybe, you should stay with us tonight." She said pulling my jacket off my and setting it on the chair next to my bed.

"No, no I need to go. I mean it just wouldn't be proper if just Christian and Eddie went, she invited all of us." Not that I cared about being proper around Tasha, I really just needed to make sure the conversation at dinner didn't stray to Rose too often. I knew it was going to happen, what I didn't want happening was getting Dimitri riled up enough to go to her himself. That could _not_ happen.

"Well if you want me to go instead, I will. You and Lissa can keep each other company." She said softly. I knew this was a big offer coming from her, she was the last person that wanted to go to this dinner and I knew she secretly thanked God when Lissa became –or unknowingly to Rose, pretended- to be ill.

"I'll be fine my little Dhampir." I said lighting kissing her forehead. She looked up and smiled at me, I could tell she was at battle with herself trying to figure out what the right thing to do was. Her eyes took on a determined look. I was about to ask her what she was thinking about when, suddenly, before I knew what she was doing she smashed her lips into mine. I was unable to move at first because of the sudden shock but I quickly recovered and slid my arms around her waist. We stood there for a moment our mouths slowly moving in sync with each other before she ever so slightly pulled away.

"I decided I'd give you a chance, a real chance." She said shyly –an emotion I thought she was never born with.

"i-uhhh.. ill.. umm ok." Was all I could say, my shock preventing me from saying anything romantic or suave. I silently cursed myself.

She laughed a brilliant laugh that made my heart beat ten times faster. "Come by after dinner?" she asked.

I nodded not trusting my words, was this really happening? Was I really getting my chance to be with Rose?

She smiled one more time before leaving my room. I continued to get ready with a joy that I had never felt in my heart before.

…

"Hello, Aunt Tasha? Sorry were late, someone spent thirty minute just to do his hair." Christian glared at me which I shrugged indifferently at. I didn't give a flying flip that we were late.

"That's alright," Tasha said looking from Christian, to Eddie and finally to me. The three of us took our seats at the table; there were two vacant chairs to where Rose and Lissa were supposed to be. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about making Rose miss dinner but I quickly recovered.

"Where are the girls?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Well Lissa isn't feeling good; I think she caught something on the plane." Christian lied smoothly.

"And Rose?" Tasha raised her eyebrows.

"Rose didn't want Lissa to be by herself with her being sick." I said looking at Dimitri. He had been staring straight ahead as if I wasn't paying attention to our conversation but when I said Rose wasn't joining us his eyes snapped to mine. Hurt radiated from his body and before he could hide it I saw disappointment in his eyes. I hope he was comfortable with that feeling because if I could help it Dimitri was in for a lot of disappointment.

With that everyone sat in an awkward silence, and _everyone_ besides Tasha knew why. When the waiter came over Eddie, Christian, and I already knew what we were going to order. We didn't want to stay any longer than necessary so following our lead Tasha and Dimitri ordered as well. It was rather funny looking at everyone around the table. Eddie could not stop the glare that kept forming on his face. Christian tried to concentrate on anything other than Dimitri but failed miserably and was stuck with a half smile, half frown while staring at everything else. And Dimitri was looking at me, his eyes held no emotion but I knew better than that. I gave him a smirk and took a drink of my iced tea.

"So how is Rose doing anyways? She didn't talk much when we saw her at the mall" Tasha said obviously trying to break the tension. However, unknowingly to her, she created more tension with mentioning Rose.

"She's doing just fine actually," I said. "She's got a new mentor, one that is actually going to stay until she graduates." It was a low blow but I couldn't keep the satisfaction off my face when I saw Dimitri's torn expression. The way I saw it, he should be feeling every ounce of pain that she had… times ten.

"You know she's going to have to talk to Dimka sometime," catching on to why everyone was so uncomfortable; maybe she wasn't as stupid as I had thought. "I don't know why she's acting so childish." Tasha said like she had something sour in her mouth. I ignored her and stared straight at Dimitri, his face was pained but held stubbornness to it.

"Rose can talk to me when she's ready." He said it with confidence as if he knew she would talk to him soon. I was excitedly waiting for that bubble to burst. I couldn't help it when words started flowing out of my mouth.

"I sure hope you're a patient man then because she's not talking to you anytime soon." My face held a cocky smile though inside I was not as confident. What the hell was I doing nagging him on like that? I should have been trying to steer the conversation away from Rose not towards her. No matter how much I liked to see him hurting.

"But why?" Tasha inquired.

This time I turned to Tasha, "Why don't you ask him?" Dimitri shot a glare at me but I ignored him. Instead I focused on his aura. When I had looked at it earlier it had seemed pale almost washed out –like what it would look like if someone was compelling him, but I knew he wasn't by taking a deeper look. Now his aura was a vibrant a deep shade of blue. I looked uneasily at the aura; I knew he wanted to talk to her but now it was like a need he felt. How I knew this I had no idea, I could just sense these things when I really focused on an aura.

Tasha began questioning Christian about school and other trivial things that went on in his life. They began talking back and forth with Eddie sometimes joining in. Dimitri and I remained silent the rest of dinner consumed by thoughts of a certain little Dhampir.

Dinner finally ended and we all went our separate ways. Christian and I –under Rose's request- came by their room and with Lissa magically feeling better we decided to watch a movie. It wasn't long before we all heard someone knocking at the door.

Rose sighed getting out of the bed, "I'll get it."

I jumped out of the bed and pushed her back down. "NO." I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "It's the man's job to provide and protect, and since you've gone and taken the protecting part out of my hands, all I have left is to provide. So," I said pointing to the TV. "I am providing you with you the opportunity to finish the movie." I said with the manliest voice I could muster.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed, "You are so weird, sometimes I worry about you."

I smiled and bent down to her eye level, "I wouldn't have it any other way, love." I kissed her forehead and walked into the hallway. There was another set of impatient knocks. I slowly opened the door and just as I suspected, Dimitri stood at the entrance looking uncomfortably at the floor. When he looked up and noticed it was me his eyes turned hard.

"I need to talk to Rose." His voice was strong and held weight and if I wasn't so accustomed to disobeying authority I would have let him inside, however I did like to break the rules so his tone had no effect on me.

"I'm sorry but she's not here right now, would you like me to take a message?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well where is she?" he said agitated.

"As if I would tell you even if I did know." I said with distaste.

"But you do know don't you? You've played stocker with Rose for quite some time now I'm sure there's not a time in the day where you don't know where she's at." He said with a sneer.

I may not have known him very long but I did know that he was never this insulting. I knew he never liked me but he had never breathed a word of it until the day he left. I slightly wondered if this had anything to do with Rose.

"Your right I'm almost always with Rose, and when I'm not most of the time I know where she is, what can I say I learn from your mistakes." I said hoping it would make him so mad he would leave.

He was about to say something else, but his eyes shot passed me.

Please, please don't let that be Rose. I silently prayed. I turned around and saw her looking to me and Dimitri confused. I slammed the door shut and turned to her.

"What was that all about?" she asked pointing to the now closed door.

"Nothing, that's matters now." I saw trying to pull her back into her room with no such luck.

"You should have made her stay in her room if you were going to lie about her being there Ivashkov." Dimitri's voice was calm but I knew that was only for her benefit.

Rose looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders slightly.

She squared her shoulders and walked towards the door, "What do you want?" she said in a neutral voice. Though, I had noticed that she didn't bother to re-open the door.

There was no answer for a minute, I assumed from him trying to gather his thoughts.

"Rose I just want to talk." His voice was desperate.

Shocked Rose turned to me and whispered, "How does he know my name?"

"We talked about you at dinner, a lot." I said trying to keep my expression composed but I was failing miserably.

I watched her expression change from shock to uncomfortable. Yes! I wanted to shout from the top of my lungs. She was getting creeped out by him, this was even better than I could have possibly hoped for. Maybe Lissa and I had been worrying for nothing. I continued to silently jump for joy as I waited for her to answer.

"I'm sorry but Lissa is feeling really bad right now and I have to finish taking care of her, whatever you want to talk about is going to have to wait."

We both jumped as we heard a loud cracking sound, it sounded as if he had punched a hole through the wall. His entire self control was starting to waver and I wondered what would happen when it was completely gone.

"Damn it Rose, I want to talk about us! How we left things, why can't you just grow up and talk to me like a normal person would and stop acting like I don't even exist!"

Rose let out a laugh and looked at me with incredulous eyes. Like she couldn't believe what this guy was saying, I looked away guiltily.

"Dude, your freaking psycho if you think I'm going to talk about "us" with you. I don't even know –."

I jumped into motion and covered her mouth. She struggled at first but calmed down. She looked at me questioningly I panicked, not knowing what to say I shook my head and used a tiny bit of compulsion with my eyes. It wasn't enough to brain wash her but it made my idea of walking away seem like the right thing to do. I began to pull her out of the hallway when she stopped in her tracks.

"Rose?" I asked trying to pull on her arm but she wouldn't budge. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was somewhere else. She started to whimper and grab her heart. No, I thought. She's starting to remember. Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked around disoriented.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shrugging me off and walking ahead. I could tell that whatever she had seen it wasn't good.

**A/N: okay so this chapter didn't go further in the story but I really felt like everyone needed to know what happened at dinner. It seemed like an important part of the story. I mean I'm sure you were all wondering like WTH happened at dinner for Dimitri to come see Rose? So what did you all think? This **_**story**_** is mostly in Rose's Perspective so I know ya'll are anxiously waiting for the moment when everything blows over because it seems like every time a big scene comes, Rose gets whisked away it's frustrating but keep in mind that Lissa, and Adrian are doing all they can to prevent Rose from as much "Dimitri" encounter as they can… but all that's about to change. MWAHAHAHAHA! *grins evilly* (:**

**&& A special thanks to GabbiCalabrese [the wanna be demon I mentioned earlier… yeppp that's her] for helping me with this chapter your inputs are always amazing and I'm so grateful, soooo thanks((:**

**[[Sorry for the grammatical errors, I did not have time to reread this before I posted it I just really wanted to get this up for ya'll.]]**

**Reply to an anonymous review:**

**MrsIvashkovBelikov- Thank you so much for your compliments, I wish I had written the real books but unfortunately /: I cannot claim them. But on the bright side that means that you don't have to 'die of the awesomeness". Hahaha and hopefully you liked the A/R romance I added that just for you(:**

**Next chapter: I Do?… (: yess you are correct it's the wedding scene!**

**Anyways REVIEW & REVIEW SOME MORE!**

**My love for you all extends from the highest mountain to the lowest valley!**

**-HollyJayy-**


	8. I do?

**A/N: Okay how amazing am I? Two updates in one week… that's just unheard of isn't it! (: Okay so since I could have waited on updating this but didn't I expect tons of reviews thanking me… just saying… Hahahaha, Just kidding (: **

**Snow in Texas is so rare that when it does happen everything ends up closing.. Including a certain college that I attend.. So pray for more snow and maybe you'll get another update soon… XP**

**AS PROMISED – THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE LONGER ONES SOO HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**Alright let's get this show on the road (:**

**Disclaimer: VA series is definitely not mine.. But if there is news on a blonde headed girl running into Richelle Mead's house and stealing the rights, I just wanted you to know that I do have an alibi. (:**

**Chapter 8: I do?**

_Something old, something new, something forgotten, was it you?_

"Should I go with a green or like a natural brown?" Lissa asked for the third time.

"I'm pretty sure my answer is still brown." I said rolling my eyes. All morning Lissa had been rushing around to get ready, she had even gotten up an hour before me to get to the showers first but here we were two and a half hours later and she still wasn't ready.

"I'm pretty sure the guys are waiting for us now." I said hoping she would hurry up.

"It's not going to kill them to wait a little bit longer." She said defiantly, but she hurriedly applied the rest of her makeup and took a long glance in the mirror. When she was finally satisfied with how she looked we left.

"The guys are waiting downstairs, in the lobby." I said as we stepped into the elevator, in place of a wall was a mirror and it was only then did I see how good Lissa looked.

"You look amazing." I said turning to look at her.

"We both do Rose." She said pointing to the mirror. I couldn't help but agree our dresses fit us perfectly. Where the green dress complimented her eyes and soft skinned complexion, mine complimented my curves and hair. Her hair was in a sideways fishtail braid were as mine was slightly curled and left down. We were almost to our floor when the doors opened and a couple came in.

That couple turned out to be Tasha and Dimitri –I had recently found out his name after continuously prodding Lissa for it.

Tasha was in a soft blue floor length dress with tiny beaded crystals sown in the fabric and with her hair pinned up in a spiral up do. Honestly I thought she had looked too dressed up for the occasion, but I couldn't think about her much longer because I began staring at Dimitri.

He was dressed in a black suit and blue tie that matched Tasha's dress, his hair was pulled back and he shaved the stubble on his chin that he always seemed to have. I took a deep breath and inhaled a heavenly scent; his after shave maybe. He looked sexy, was all I could think. Not like what a creeper would look like at all, I couldn't believe that I was creeped out by him last night now all I wanted to do was be near him. I looked in his eyes and noticed he was studying me too, though infuriatingly I had no idea what he was thinking because he was wearing that famous guardian mask, it was pretty much the only facial expression I had seen on him. None the less his stares made a shivers run through my body with pleasure.

"Hello girls," Tasha spoke. "You two look very pretty in your dresses." She said it as if we were little kids playing dress up. I looked at Lissa asking permission to hit her but she shook her head.

"Thank you." Lissa spoke with grace that I would have never been able to pull off. "You look nice in your dress too."

"Awh thanks. Dimka thinks so to." She said playfully hitting his chest. He shrugged her hand off and looked at me. For some reason Tasha's words cut through me like a knife, why would he think her dress looked good on her? She looked like any other stuck up royal that was trying to overshadow the bride and that was not okay in my book. Tasha might be one of the most outspoken people between the royals and I might even agree on most of her ideas but that didn't mean that she was immune to wanting to be accepted into the crowd. Thought most had shunned her for most of her entire life she still silently wanted their approval, and I could see that.

Finally, the doors opened and with Lissa grabbing my hand we stepped into the entrance of the lobby. We saw the guys before they saw us, which gave me time to compose my face and get a good look at Adrian. He had on a red and purple swirl tie with a matching vest, and black tux. He wore his normal cocky smile and was talking to a group of moroi girls that was fawning all over him. When he saw me his smile changed from cocky to amaze. All the girls that were standing around him turned to give me a glare, I smiled happily and he came to meet me.

"You look absolutely ravishing." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said. For some reason the way Adrian was looking at me didn't fill me with the same satisfaction as when Dimitri did. I shrugged it off and looked at the rest of our group. Christian had a similar black tux only with a green vest and tie that matched Lissa's dress perfectly. Jake and Eddie had modified black suits on incase they needed to fight. It was easy to move around in unlike with Adrian's and Christians tuxes.

Tasha a Dimitri came to join us. "Wow you all look wonderful. Don't you agree Dimka?" She asked touching his arm. A sharp pang of hate ran through my body -what was going on with me? I wondered.

"Dimka?" She asked again but he didn't hear her, instead he was looking at Jake like he was trying to remember something but was coming at a blank. Jake was looking around uncomfortably not meeting Dimitri's eyes.

"Do I know you?" Dimitri said walking up to Jake.

"Uh, No I don't believe we have met." He said taking Dimitri's hand and giving it a good shake.

"Jake Williams. I'm Rose's new mentor." He said with a bit of arrogance to his tone.

"Dimitri Belikov. I'm Tasha Ozera's Guardian." He said flatly.

Jake nodded and with that their conversation was over. Slowly we made our way out of the lobby and towards the Chapel. It was decorated in deep blues and dark shades of red. It actually looked kind of pretty –but in a shockingly non extravagant way. There were red roses and blue Delphiniums hanging all around the doors and as we walked in candles encompassed all around us. Besides the dim light coming from the chandelier the candles were the only true light source and I had to admit, it looked amazing.

"This truly is going to be the wedding of the year." I whispered to Adrian as we looked around for seats.

"My family wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a smirk.

We ended up finding a pew that fit our entire group and satisfied we all sat down. Eddie had gone over to sit with Mia and her dad – sometime yesterday he had gone to her and told her about how he felt, evidently she had felt the same way. I watched as they talked to each other enthusiastically. Her dad looked at the two of them happily. I smiled at them, Eddie and Mia deserved all the happiness that the world had to offer. They had been through so much I was just glad they had found each other.

I turned my head and saw Jake standing with Alberta in the back with the rest of the guardians. Curiosity taking over I looked to Lissa.

"Why isn't Dimitri going with the other guardians?" I asked her. Tasha who had overheard me leaned over Christian so she could see me.

"He's is my date tonight, so he doesn't have to be with the rest of the guardians." she said with a triumphant smile as if it took a great deal to get him to agree to that.

"That doesn't sound like him." I said and Lissa and Adrian's heads snapped to me, tension forming in both of their bodies.

"W-What?" Lissa asked in a whisper.

"Well," I explained. "He just seems like the type that would always be working… like a workaholic." I spoke matching Lissa's whisper. I didn't want him thinking I thought badly about him.

"Oh." Lissa tried to sound nonchalant but I noticed that both hers and Adrian's body relaxed.

I couldn't ask them what they were so worked up about because suddenly a piano started to play and we all stood up and turned to the doors.

Sophia Ivashkov walked down the aisle looking beautiful in her white laced dress. Her father, Charles Ivashkov, walked beside her with his head held high; his smile was bright -probably trying to draw attention away from his teary eyes. Two little girls followed behind holding the back of her dress, it was so sweet watching their determined eyes and tight gripped fingers. They were not going to let go of that dress, even if it was the end of the world. I focused my attention back onto Sophia, her walk was deliberately slow but nobody seemed to mind. She finally reached Ivan, and the preacher began.

"Who gives this beautiful woman away?" A knot built in my throat as Charles claimed her. I was never going to have that, I thought to myself. Not that I really wanted my father to show up one day. But it just reminded me of how much he took away from me by not being in my life.

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur. I didn't even realize when they started to walk down the aisle together. As soon as they left everybody started to gather their belongings and head over to the big white tent where they were going to hold the pre-reception party.

I was walking with Adrian until his mother pulled him aside.

"Adrian we are all going back into the chapel to take some pictures of the whole family with Sophia." She said trying not to look at m, while she said it.

"Alright, well give me a few minutes and I'll be in there." He said taking in a sigh.

"Okay hurry." She said stepping back out of the tent.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone." He asked worriedly.

I laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I haven't been to one of these weddings before with Lissa."

"Right." He said frowning. "Well I'll just be a few minutes." He said walking towards the exit.

I waved him off and went to find Lissa. Instead I found Christian sitting alone at a table while Lissa walked around taking time to talk to all of the other royals.

"Hey." I said plopping down in a chair next to him.

"Hi." He said grumpily.

"Wow, you make Stan seem like a happy guy. What's up?" I wondered.

"I just don't see the point in why she needs to talk to everyone here, why can't she stay with us." He said frustration rippling off his body.

"She's doing what she thinks her family would be doing." I said grimly. "Her family was all into the politics and socializing and well she thinks she needs to be in them as well."

He nodded knowing I was right, but that didn't mean that he liked it. We sat in silence until Lissa came back.

As if on cue the music started playing a soft, slow song and Lissa pulled Christian off of his seat and dragged him to the dance floor. I laughed as I watched him shaking his head franticly. Christian wasn't a bad dancer but he was terrified to dance in front of other people watching. It was something Lissa loved to mess with him about.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked brining me back to the table.

Jake stood there looking as handsome as ever, had his hand held out to me. I looked around for Adrian but was met with a pair of brown eyes. They held my gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Sure," I said sliding my chair back and taking his out stretched hand.

We walked to where Christian and Lissa were dancing and slowly started to sway with the music. I had to admit he was a pretty good dancer, when he had asked me to dance I thought that all it would entail to was just a slight sway of our hips and our arms wrapped around one another but he surprised me by twirling me around with a certain heir of grace. Another characteristic I thought was impossible from his bulky figure. But he continuely proved me wrong with each step and twirl. His smiled brightly as if I was giving him the best Christmas present in the world yet in that same smile was urgency to it. I didn't understand it and not wanting to ruin the moment I decided I'd ask him later. We continued to dance and before I knew it the song was over.

"Mind if I cut in." Adrian came up behind Jake, smiling confidently.

"Uh sure, if it's okay with Rose." Jake said turning back to me.

"Hmmmmm.." I said pretending to think about it. Jake's eyes lit up. "I guess its okay with me." I said sighing dramatically.

Adrian rolled his eyes, but took Jake's place anyway. A new song began and he began to lead me into a series of fancy moves. Dancing with Adrian was like walking on a cloud, he was an incredible dancer and with me having had taken dance classes with Lissa when we were younger knew what I was doing too. I could just imagine what we looked like to everyone else right now. One pair of sad brown eyes kept coming back into my eyes. I couldn't get them out of my head and I knew that if I turned my head right now and looked into them they would be staring right at me. Adrian and I danced for a few more songs some of them being fast pace and others slow. I was really having a good time when Lissa came up to us.

"Hey Christian and I are going to get some fresh air." We nodded and it was only then that I realized I had been sweating.

"Let's get some drinks." I said to Adrian. He nodded vigorously and noticed that he would have sat down a long time ago but because I was having so much fun he stayed with me. I could tell he was exhausted and needed some fluids in his system now.

"You sit down. I'll go get some water." He nodded again not able to speak just yet.

Walking over to the drink table I bent down and grabbed two water bottles from the ice chest. When I stood back up I could feel eyes on me. I turned around to see Dimitri grabbing water as well. He seemed like he was dutifully ignoring me though I knew that wasn't the case. From the corner of his eye I saw him taking me in. Every part of me and it made me feel giddy with emotion.

When he finally stood up he took a drink of his water and finally focused all his attention to me.

"Did you like the ceremony." He said casually.

"Actually, I didn't really pay attention to it." I admitted.

He smiled at that. "Of course you didn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I wondered, not really offended by his statement just curious.

"Nothing." He spoke softly.

"Are you having a good time with Tasha?" I wondered.

He tensed up slightly as if he was getting ready for a fight but his facial features remained the same. "I'd rather be anywhere else. If that's what you're asking." He said it as if it had some sort of secret meaning. Was I supposed to know what it was? Not really knowing what else to say I looked to him and smiled.

"Well I better give Adrian his water." With that I began to turn around but he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me back towards him.

"Please stop acting like your okay with this Rose, it's worse than if you would have made a scene." He said pleading with his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked curiously. What was he talking about, but he continued talking.

"I'm sorry about last night Rose; I should have known that you didn't want to talk. Please forgive me."

He took his hand in mine and I looked down, it wasn't awkward and it wasn't creepy. It felt right, I looked down and saw long fingers that were strong yet, gentle. I sucked in a little gasp, suddenly remembering my dream of him and I took a couple of steps back. I had never gotten a good look at his hands until just now, how did my subconscious create his hands with every exact detail that entailed them? I looked back at him with an almost scared look.

"Who the hell are you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rose _please_ don't act like this."

I gave him a look of alarm. "Stop talking to me like you know me!" I yelled, mostly because I was freaked out and not because I wanted to make a scene. Suddenly -though Lissa had just said that she was going outside just a second ago- she was at my side staring at Dimitri with a cold glare.

"Dimitri can I have a word with you." Lissa said as politely as she could but I could sense a bit of bitterness in them.

He looked at me with a stern look and walked away with Lissa, I watched them from a distance as they began talking and soon Adrian came over.

Whatever Lissa had said to him seemed to piss him off he started throwing his hands in the air and yelling at them both. I flinched when he got in Adrian's face but for some reason I knew he wouldn't do anything so I stayed where I was. After a few more minutes of throwing his hands around like a mad man he stopped yelling at them and listened to whatever Lissa was telling him. I immediately realized that she was trying to use compulsion on him, probably trying to calm him down and for a moment I think it was working but he soon shook it off and turned away from them without another word.

Knowing exactly where he was headed I mentally prepared myself for the worst as he sauntered back over to me with Lissa and Adrian hard on his heels.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked me brusquely.

"Yes, I do!" offended that he would even ask that. Dimitri sighed in relief.

"You do?" Adrian and Lissa asked skeptically.

"Yes," I said turning to look at my friends. "He's Tasha's guardian. I'm not stupid."

Dimitri looked at me hard, pain flooding his eyes. "You don't know anything else about me?"

"Should I?" I asked wondering why he looked so sad. He stood there for a moment searching for something in my eyes. Almost pleading with me for me to tell him what he wanted. It didn't look like he found whatever it was because his own eyes became shiny and his mouth became taut.

"I guess not." He said before turning and walking out of the room.

For some reason I had to follow him, something about what he had said shook my entire body. Was I _supposed_ to know him? Is that why I had a dream about him? Did I have a crush on him a long time ago and my mind subconsciously forgot it because he didn't feel the same way?

I hurried after him leaving Adrian, and Lissa's protests behind me. I wasn't as fast as he was because I was in my heels so when he quickly disappeared behind the flap of the tent, I silently cursed myself for letting Lissa persuade me into buying them and walked faster towards the exit. Once it was lifted I stepped outside into the empty court yard. I stood there for a moment hoping he'd come out from behind a tree or something but I knew deep in my gut that he was long gone. Disappointed I walked back inside and joined my friends.

The rest of the night I looked around for Dimitri but he never came back.

**A/N: Wow.. What did you think about that? Was it what you expected? Yeah me neither.. ahaha.. **

**Hopefully it satisfied your taste buds, I know it did mine.**

**Also let me know so if there's something in my writing I need to fix so I can work on that. My dream someday is to be able to publish a book that is actually worth reading.. but I can't do that if I suck at writing –which right now I kind of do haha(: so give me some feedback I love hearing your inputs. **

**&&Remember our relationship is strictly a give and take, if we don't have balance then I'll just have to break up with you… hahahaha okay so not really(: but seriously it makes me want to write that much faster when I receive reviews sooooooo REVIEWWWWWW(:**

**Next chapter… Dimitri's POV… Oooooooooohhh I know ya'll are all excited for that one. Let me know how you think he's going to react. (; **

**If you want me to update as fast as I did this time then you know what you've got to do.. XP and if you don't just push that little green button down there it.. Don't worry I've told it not to bite(:**

**My love for you is strictly professional –Is that even possible? (:**

**-HollyJayy-**


	9. Agony

**A/N: There's not much to say about this. The Title says it all… **

**[Sorry for the wait && the ****shortness****]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot.**

_**Song- The Truth by Kris Allen**_

**Chapter 9: Agony **

[[Dimitri's POV]]

My heart stopped beating, was this really happening? I looked into her beautiful eyes, hoping to see any sign of recognition just something that would tell me that this was all a lie.

"Should I?"She looked at me with blank eyes.

The world spun under my feet, the truth finally sinking in. She made them erase her memory. Did I really hurt her that bad where she didn't even want to remember the all the good times that we had? That night in the cabin; did she imagine some other guy with her that night? Tears threatened to pore out of my eyes. But I couldn't let her see me like this, even if she didn't remember me. I had to stay strong for her sake and mine.

"I guess not." I whispered. I didn't wait for a reply, I walked to the door with a fast pace and once out of everyone's eyes I took off running. All the pain I had felt over the past few months and just now when I realized that the love of my life didn't even know who I was, came out of me in a flood. And I welcomed it.

I ran until I got to the only place I would be able to take out all of my anger and frustration, the gym.

…

After only a couple of hours I was completely exhausted and I decided to go back to my room, I walked inside and slammed the door shut making sure to lock it before going to my bed. The conversation that I had tried so hard to ignore crept its way back into my thoughts.

..[Flashback]..

"_She doesn't remember you." Lissa spoke carefully._

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused._

"_When you left she asked us to erase her memory of you. We did." She said unremorsefully._

"_YOU WHAT?" I yelled. This had to be a joke I thought. Adrian came into view and stood next to Lissa._

"_What did I miss?" he said with a smirk. I clinched my fists to keep from hitting him. Stay calm I ordered myself._

"_I was just telling Guardian Belikov about Rose." She spoke my name as if she had a bad taste in her mouth._

"_Oh." Was all he said, his smile grew._

"_Oh? That's all you have to say? Do you want me to beat the shit out of you now or later?" I said maliciously._

"_Neither actually." He said sarcastically but his smile vanished. I decided to ignore him and turned to Lissa instead._

"_Why would you do that?" I asked her. "Erase her memory of me?" _

_Lissa took a deep breath and began._

"_The day you left we found Rose in the Gym she was lying crumpled on the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably and wouldn't talk to anyone. Weeks went by and nothing changed, the only time she would leave her room was at night and it was only to train. If anyone saw her out there she would ignore them until they left. She closed herself to the world; she wouldn't even talk to me. She wasn't healing, and you were the cause of it all." _

_Her words were like being dunked in a lake of ice water. When I left Rose I knew it would break her heart but I didn't expect it to stay broken. I had thought that she would have moved on to Adrian as soon as I had left. Hearing that it didn't happen like that guiltily filled me with joy but also hurt me more than leaving her did. I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering because of me but I knew it was going to happen like that didn't I? All those dreams of her locked in her room crying, they weren't just nightmares brought on by my guilt they were real. Everyone of them. _

"_What about me? Don't I get a choice in this?" I asked hopelessly._

"_You made your choice Dimitri. You left." For the first time in my life Adrian didn't have an ounce of sarcasm in his voice he almost sounded sorry for me._

_KNOCK.. KNOCK…. KNOCK…._

Breaking me from my reverie someone knocked on the door which I happily ignored.

"Dimka. Open the door." Tasha spoke from the hallway. As much as she insisted, I refused to share a room with her. And now more than ever I was glad that I had. Ignoring her request I continued to stare into the blank walls of nothingness.

I had to figure out what I was going to do with Rose; I had half a mind to beat the shit out of Adrian until he gave her, her memory back but after spending the last two hours tearing up a punching bag in the gym I thought against it. If she felt so hurt to erase her memory then giving it back wasn't going to make her any less mad –or hurt- with me.

I heard my door slightly open and shut, I sighed agitated. It was apparent that she had never learned the meaning of personal space. I glared at her as she walked into my room.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her angrily. I thought she would have gotten the hint that I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"I asked one of the janitors to give me a key. I was worried when I couldn't find you earlier. What's wrong?" She asked trying not to be too obvious at the way she slid next to me on the bed. I got up and walked angrily back and forth across the floor.

"My patience is wearing thin so I rather you not try to win my affections right now." I said with venom.

I still hadn't forgiven her about the way she tried to flaunt our non-relationship in front of Rose –even though she probably didn't care- at the wedding.

No matter how many times Tasha had asked me if we could have a relationship I always said no. I told her that I was only here to protect -nothing else, and finally when I had had enough of her begging we got into a fight. That's when I told her that I was in love with Rose. She cried for days after that and refused to come out of her room, when she did come out it was to scream at me for _'breaking her heart'_.

After a few weeks she calmed down and started acting different around me, instead of just expecting me to fall into her arms she began trying to win me over, she would walk around her house with skimpy clothing on, and run into my room at night claiming that she heard something outside and wanted to sleep with me. I knew she was trying to make me forget about Rose but the more she did the more I missed my Roza.

"Why are you being so cruel right now?" She asked looking hurt.

I sighed, "Rose doesn't remember me, when I left she told Adrian and Lisa to erase her memory and they did." I sagged into a chair in defeat.

Tasha remained silent so I continued.

"I hurt her so much that she didn't even want to remember us being together. Not only did she want him to erase her memory of our relationship but she didn't want to remember _me _either." I said tears forming in my eyes.

Tasha's eyes lit up though she tried to hide it. "I'm sorry Dimka, but maybe this is for the best. You wanted her to be able to move on, and now that she has you can too." She said a tad hopeful.

"No, I'm not going to walk around pretending that I never met Rose. I won't do it." I said stubbornly.

"So you're just going to walk up to her and say 'hey I know you don't remember me but we used to be madly in love and I'm going to pretend that you do'. She'll think you're a stalker and file a restraining order."

As much as I hate to admit it she was right. I couldn't just walk up to her and order her to remember me. And even though I wanted to have her back in my life that didn't mean that I could have her. I still firmly believed that leaving her was a good decision. But I didn't want it to be like we had never had anything, that we were never friends. I couldn't live with myself knowing that Rose and I could never have those intense conversations that we used to have. I had already come to terms that we couldn't be together anymore, but I had still thought that at some point we still could have been friends.

"I can't be without her in my life; I have to know that she's there even if it's only as a friend." I said dejectedly.

"Maybe this can be a fresh start for the two of you," Tasha suggested. "It could be a way for you to become friends without the romantic aspect of it."

"I can't get within ten feet of rose without Adrian, or Lissa interrupting or dragging her away. And besides we leave tomorrow." I said miserably.

Tasha was quiet for a moment before answering, "If reviving your _friendship_ with Rose is going to make you happy again then I want to help."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked skeptical. Normally Tasha didn't do things for other people unless she had something to gain from it.

"Kirova has been begging me to come down there and teach a few moroi some self defense moves for a while, maybe you can continue training Rose while were there."

My heart began to race as she said this, "Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to teach the moroi unless you could teach them defensive magic too?"

She smiled big, "Rules are meant to be bent."

"But not broken," I stated. "We're not going to do this if you're going to just get yourself into trouble."

"Don't worry," She said sliding up next to him again, which he chose to ignore. "I'll behave like a good girl."

[[Rose's POV]] 

After the weird incident with Dimitri the party didn't have the same appeal for me as it had before. Lisa had taken to talking to Christian in a secluded corner and as for Adrian, well let's just say he was having his own party at the bar. Which left Eddie, and Mia here at our table; I turned to Mia in hopes to start a conversation.

"So Mia how's life here at the court?"I asked her.

She had been cuddling up next to Eddie and turned giving me a blank stare, "Did you say something Rose?"

I looked at her blissful expression, and shook my head. I didn't want to be the one to ruin her night with unneeded sarcasm, she deserved to be happy and it's not like I couldn't talk to her tomorrow anyway. She was going back to school with us on account of something Alberta had set up with her father.

After a few more minutes of silence I decided it was time for the night to end. I got up from the table and walked towards Lissa. She turned when she saw me and gave me a bright smile; I could tell that she felt better, as if a weight had been lifted off of her and wasn't stressed out anymore. Maybe it was the wedding that had made her stress like that but I'm glad that it was gone. It had created more darkness in her than I liked and I had been constantly pulling it out of her which wasn't good for me either.

"I'm going back to my room so when you leave make sure someone is with you." I announced looking at Christian, he nodded. It might be court but I still had my reservations about it and I wanted Lissa safe.

"Alright, well goodnight Rose."

I told them goodnight and walked back to the room. Sleep pulling me all the way, I was so tired I didn't even bother washing my face. I opened the door to the room and crawled into the bed. Thoughts swirled around my head as I let sleep take hold.

..3hrs later..

_I was walking bare foot in the sand looking peacefully into the sunset when I was snagged out of my dream and into somewhere else. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by brown walls and the strong smell of caffeine._

_I realized that I was in a coffee shop but a part of my mind already knew that. There sitting in front of me looking mildly concerned was Adrian. He looked better than I thought he would after tonight, maybe he didn't drink as much as I had thought. I was about to say something sarcastic about taking me out of my beautiful dream but when I tried to open my mouth I realized that I couldn't. Suddenly there was a waitress beside our table asking for our order. My eyes flew instantly to her and I tried to tell her my order but when I began to talk it was a different voice that spoke. It was then that I realized that this wasn't me; I was in Lissa's mind while she was dream walking with Adrian. _

_I mentally smacked myself in the head for not realizing this sooner but now that I did know I knew how to get out of it. I slowly began to relax my mind and soon my surroundings started to fade. But just as I was about to leave I saw a thought in Lissa's mind that told me what this meeting was about. _Me_. It was then that I decided that I was going to be in on this meeting too. Even if they didn't know I was._

**A/n: I decided to put my authors note down here because I knew ya'll would all be anxious to read the chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to put it up sooner. So much has happened in my life since last chapter I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to finish this story, but don't worry the only way I would ever abandon this story is if I'm not around to finish it o_0 …. With that said I'd really appreciate it if nobody bash me for the shortness, when I had gotten this far I had a choice: Write more and make ya'll wait even longer or get this out for you to read. It's a whole thousand words shorter which sucks but at least your getting something.. My life is starting to go back to normal so hopefully the updates will become regular again. **

**I'd like to publicly announce my apologies to GabbiCalabrese for not getting this out in time for her birthday, and to everyone else for not getting it out in a timely manner. **

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with this story and not given up on it.. You mean the world to me and I hate it when I let you down like this.**

**[THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY BEST WORK AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EDIT BEFORE MY INTERNET WENT OUT AGAIN SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.] **

**As always review and let me know what you think(:**

**With love,**

**-HollyJayy-**


	10. Lies and Pain

**A/N: First of all I wanted to apologize for my rude absence, my family and I have been going through a really hard time with a death in our family. So I really appreciate ya'lls patience. Aside from my loss this chapter was extremely difficult to write but hopefully it meets your expectations.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who has subscribed, favorited, etc.. it truly means a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: Lies and Pain **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for the plot.**

_"But I like it_

_Because it is bitter,_

_And because it is my heart."_ — Stephen Crane

[[Rose's POV]]

"Alright," I said to Adrian as we were eating lunch. "Tell me what you did and why you did it." I tried not to look as betrayed as I felt.

"It's true I'm always doing naughty things however, as of the late I've been a very good boy." He said with fake innocence.

"I'm being serious." I told him.

"Your right, I should stick to being bad, it's more fun." He smiled a devious smile.

He was really starting to annoy me. "I'm really not in the mood so unless you want the rest of your meal down your pants I suggest you tell me, _now_."

He tried to hide his laugh with a cough. "Why don't you just tell me what I did so I don't have to play the guessing game." He suggested.

"That's just it I don't know what you did that's why I want you to tell me." I said exasperated.

"Well what do you know?" He said still smiling brightly.

"Last night, I got sucked into Lissa's head while she was dreaming. You were visiting her last night." I said calmly though I was anything but. I watched as Adrian's expression went from playful to panic. His body went rigid and he froze mid-bite.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said unwilling to meet my eyes.

"Here let me break it down for you." I said sarcastically repeating the words that were forever burned into my mind. I remembered them perfectly as if I was reading them from a teleprompter.

"You told Lissa, '_I had hoped the compulsion would last longer_.' And Lissa said, _'I think seeing Dimitri is making it ware off faster. Rose is going to end up remembering if we don't do anything about it soon.'_ And you said, _'Do you think using compulsion on her to stay clear of him would help?_' and she told you, _'well it's worth a shot._'"

"Need I go on?" I asked.

"What do you want me to say?" he said suddenly mad.

"I want to know what you did."

Without a word Adrian got out of his chair and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and strongly pulled me to my feet. His eyes locked gazes with me and I was unable to look away.

"You will forget about the dream that Lissa had last night and you _will_ stay away from Dimitri Belikov. He said some mean things to Lissa and you will hate –"

His words were cut off by my hand plowing into his face. He yelped out in surprise and grabbed his reddened cheek.

"_Don't you dare try to compel me again or you the next residence you live in will be the hospital_." I hissed.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE?" He yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said taken aback from his outburst. Wasn't I the one that was supposed to be mad?

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ASKED FOR THIS NOT ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT BUT YOU INSISTED AND YET HERE I AM PAYING FORTHIS SHIT BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T HANDLE IT!"

I stood there frozen by his words. What was he talking about? I never asked him to do anything for me, especially something that I couldn't handle, my pride would never had allowed it. Would I? I shook the thought out of my head. If something had happened that was soo important that I had to ask for help I would have remembered it. No matter what they did to me. End of story.

During the entire argument I hadn't noticed until now how on edge and tense he was. It disturbed me in ways that being sucked into that dream last night had not. Adrian was hardly ever stressed, and seeing him like this meant something wasn't right.

"You're not acting like yourself." Hoping to get him to confess to whatever was truly bothering him; my anger from earlier temporarily doused.

Instead of calming him down my words had seemed to spark another flame in him that he had been holding in.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT ACTING LIKE MYSELF, I CAN'T WHILE YOU'RE LIKE THIS. I HAVE TO BE SO CAREFUL ALL THE TIME. I'M TIRED OF IT" He pointed towards me like I had a nasty infection covering my body.

"Why do you have to be careful around me?" I asked softly, finally noticing all the people in the room looking our way.

"I can't tell you." His eyes looked truly pained by this statement, which confused me even more. If he wanted to tell me why was he refusing? Then the realization hit me.

"Is it so bad that you're afraid I'll hate you for it?"

He looked down at the table unwilling to meet my eyes.

"Whatever you did, It's not going to make me hate you." I said hoping my words were true.

His head came up to which he gave me a grim look, "Yes. You will."

Before I could say anything else he pulled a hundred out of his wallet set it on the table and walked out the doors. I stood there dumbfounded; I couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Was it really his mental state or did I really do something to make him this angry. I didn't know whether to chase after him or just leave him be; after a few minutes, I decided the latter.

I walked back into the room and with nothing else to do I began packing my bags. It wasn't long before I heard someone knocking on the door. Tired and not really in the mood for company I ignored the knocks until they gave up and walked away.

It wasn't but a few minutes when I heard someone come inside, expecting it to be Lisa I prepared myself to bombard her with questions, when Jake walked in the room. He looked just as surprised to see me in here as I was to see him and for a couple of seconds neither one of us said a word.

Finally finding my voice I spoke to him. "Can I help you?"

He looked a little flustered as he found his words, "I was –uh. I tried knocking, but you didn't answer. I thought you might be sleeping. We need to leave in an hour so I was coming to make sure you were packed up." He said looking at my luggage.

"Well I just finished. But thanks." I said hoping he'd take it as a hint to leave, but instead he just came and sat on the bed.

"You left the party early last night." He observed.

"uh, yeah I didn't feel in the partying mood I guess." I shrugged.

"That's surprising since I always hear stories about your wild lifestyle." He spoke jokingly, but I wasn't in the mood for it. I just wanted to lie down and take a nap before I was subjected to the horrific headache on the flight back home.

Is there something else that you needed? I want to take a quick nap." I asked harshly.

He looked taken aback from my callousness, "Well, uh- yeah. I wanted to warn you I guess." He said shyly, which was unusual for him.

"About what exactly?" I asked

"Last night I saw you talking to Tasha's guardian, you looked kind of into him." He stated boldly.

I was about to go off on him when he cut me off. "Just let me finish."

"Fine." I grumbled.

"I don't know if you do or not but I don't trust him, and I don't think you should either." He spoke with an authority that made me want to rebel.

"I'm sorry but I don't fall from peer pressure I can make my own judgments." I crossed my arms over my chest in defiance.

"Of course you can, I'm just trying to tell you to be cautious." He stated.

"Why does it matter to you so much?"

Jake got a dark look in his eyes before answering. "He just reminds me of someone I went to school with. Just be careful." He said strictly as if it was an order rather than a request.

"You do realize that were leaving in an hour, and Tasha and Guardian Belikov are not coming with us…" I spoke sarcastically.

"Well good then." He spoke sharply, and then stomped out of my room.

With nothing else to do I plopped on my bed and fell fast asleep.

[[Dimitri POV]]

I could see her sitting impatiently beside Adrian as I boarded the plane, her eyes caught mine for a brief second and I saw the shock of seeing me hit her like a brick wall but before I could see any other emotion she turned her head and faced the window. I then caught Lissa's sharp gaze as she motioned for me to come over.

Taking a deep breath I stepped towards her, "Good morning, princess. How was your day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap Dimitri. What are you doing?" she asked skeptically.

"Tasha has been asked to teach a moroi defense class at St. Vladimir's." I stated bluntly.

"So you and Tasha are going to be staying at the school?" her expression horrified.

"Yes." I stated boldly. Lissa thought about this for a moment and then spoke carefully.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what you found out last night would it?"

I thought about it for a moment not realizing I was going to tell her the truth until I began.

"When I left Rose, I knew it was going to break her heart, I knew that she would hate me for a long time years even. But I told myself that it would be worth it in the end –because after all those years of hate she would finally see reason to why I did it and we would be friends again."

I paused as Lissa's expression softened a bit but continued with a renewed energy. "You and Adrian took that away from me, princess and I don't care if I have to stay until you both graduate –I _will_ get her to remember me."

She sat quietly for a moment before giving me a knowing smirk. "I'm not so sure that's your reason for coming back."

"What do you mean?" asked suspiciously.

"I don't think you want her to remember you. I think you want to start fresh with her, but this time _without_ the romance."

I was about to object when she cut me off.

"If that's the real reason you're staying then I'm okay with it." And with that she turned around in her seat and therefore dismissing me.

I stood there for a second and looked at Rose; she had gotten up from her seat and was talking to her current mentor. It looked like they were in deep discussion about something but I couldn't tell what. It reminded me of all the intense conversations we would have that usually ended in kissing. Then I thought of something that tore my heart to shreds. What if she had feelings for him? It wouldn't be the first time she's fallen for her mentor, I thought grudgingly. I turned away from her and went to sit down by the window, Tasha said something to me but I ignored her, all I wanted to do was stare out the window and hide the betraying tear that was falling down my cheek.

**A/N: Sorry, for the grammar errors & the shortness of the chapter I figured you'd rather have it short than nothing at all.**

**I'll try to have another update within the next 2 weeks.**

**With love,**

**-HollyJayy-**


End file.
